


Vendere

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Auction, Cunnilingus, Dark!Reylo, Demons, Dom!Kylo, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fairies, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lies, Missionary Sex, Modern Supernatural AU, Monsters, Obsession, Oral Sex, Physical Manipulation, Reylo - Freeform, Secrets, Sexual Manipulation, Smut, Soul Tasting, Straight Sex, Tags will be updated as we go along, Vaginal Fingering, ancient beings, characters will be added as we go along, mentions of finnrose, not everything is as they seem, otherworldly powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: Like many Millennials, Rey Palpatine struggles daily just to survive. Even with working three dead-end jobs, she finds herself unable to pay her bills. Presented with an opportunity to make more money in a single night than she’s seen in her entire life, she goes against her better judgement and agrees to sign on the dotted line. Sold to the highest bidder, Rey finds herself in the grips of a familiar masked monster. One that wants to devour her in every sense of the word. Will she find a way to break the Contract and be free from his wicked obsession? Or does her destiny lie elsewhere?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> Welcome to Vendue! I hope you enjoy this story, it'll be a fun one! 
> 
> Ready to begin something dark that will keep you on your toes? Let's begin, shall we?

Swearing under her breath, Rey quickly stuffed her jacket and purse into her cubbie. Slamming the metal door, she smoothed her hands over her wrinkled uniform and tried to look as presentable as she could on two hours worth of sleep. Through no fault of her own, she was once again late to her job at the dilapidated diner. She knew it was only a matter of time before she received a good tongue lashing.

Sprinting from the break room, Rey held her breath as she brushed past the Manager’s Office. Reminding herself that making money was her only goal of her night, she plastered an overly bright smile on her freckled face. Her tips were always better if she acted as if she actually gave a damn about serving subpar slop. Little did her dickhead customers know that she routinely spit in their food. 

Stepping onto the main floor of the diner, Rey glanced around the semi-crowded room. It was Meatloaf Monday and the old timers were out in full force. She couldn’t blame them, though. Even if the meat was extremely questionable, you couldn’t beat having a full meal for only three dollars and ninety five cents. It was often the only meal she could afford, herself. 

Feeling a hand graze along her back, Rey glanced over her shoulder. Pushing out a sigh of relief, she felt her body instantly relax. Thank God it wasn’t Plutt. She wasn’t quite ready to deal with that walrus of a man. 

“Psssst, you’re late,” Rose said, moving to Rey’s side. 

Nodding her head, Rey gave her friend a pitiful look. 

“I forgot to plug my phone into the bloody charger...my fifteen minute nap turned into an hour and a half. I’m lucky I had a nightmare that woke me up” Rey hissed, trying to ignore the terrifying memory of being chased by a masked monster. “How much trouble am I in?” 

Shrugging her shoulders, Rose pulled a notepad from her apron’s pocket. Rey had the worst luck of anyone she knew. The Universe needed to cut her friend some slack, the poor girl was doing the best she could. 

“Not much. I stayed late to cover for you,” Rose offered. 

“You did? God, Rose...I don’t deserve you, thank you so much!” Rey replied.

Giving her friend a warm smile, Rose handed over her order ticket book. 

“No problem, Rey. I know you would do the same for me...but now that you’re here, I do need to go. Finn’s taking me ice skating,” Rose said, her petite body wiggling in excitement. 

Arching a brow, Rey couldn’t help but smile. Rose and Finn were the cutest couple, it was a little hard not to be jealous. Their love story rivaled that of a Disney film. At least that’s what she always thought. 

“Could you two stop being so damn adorable? I mean, seriously...ice skating? He will do anything to make you happy, won’t he? You’ve got a real winner, Rose,” Rey said wistfully. 

“I totally lucked out...but don’t worry, Rey...I know you will find someone just as perfect!” Rose said. 

Holding back a laugh, Rey rolled her hazel eyes. She had a knack for attracting  _ all _ the wrong men. 

“I highly doubt that...but it’s fine, really. After my last date, I think I’ve sworn men off entirely!” Rey said, glancing through her table’s orders. 

“That bad?” Rose asked. 

“You don’t even want to know,” Rey replied. 

Sliding the torn notebook into her apron, Rey reached over and gave Rose a quick hug. 

“You two have fun tonight, and text me about it in the morning?” Rey asked. 

Returning the hug, Rose hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, of course! Just make sure your phone is charged, huh?” Rose said cheekily. 

Stepping away from her friend, Rey walked behind the diner’s counter to grab a coffee pot. This would be a running joke now, she realized. 

“Ha ha...very funny. Yes, yes. I’ve learned my lesson. Now get out of here before I decide to quit, and make you work all night, hmm?” Rey replied. 

Not needing to be told twice, Rose waved to her friend before heading towards the door to the back room. 

“See ya, Rey!”

Watching her friend leave, Rey let out a sigh. Now wasn’t the time to start daydreaming about her own little ice skating fantasy. She had a past due power bill to pay. 

Squaring her shoulders, Rey began to make the rounds of her tables; pouring cups of coffee left and right for her aging customers. It still amazed her that they could somehow still drink the stuff this late in the evening. If she had anything past three in the afternoon, she would be up all night. It was both a blessing, and a curse, that her body was so sensitive to stimuli. 

Walking to her last table, Rey furrowed her brow as her bloodshot eyes settled on her customer. She had never seen the statuesque blonde before in her life. She was definitely too dressed up to be in this part of town, it made her wonder if she was one of those ‘secret shoppers’ that Plutt had been threatening the staff with. 

“Would you like a refill?” Rey asked, trying to look as friendly as possible. 

Lifting a blonde brow, Phasma eyed the cheap brunette from head to toe.  _ This _ was the girl she was sent to claim? What was so special about this one? From what she could see, the waitress was just a run of the mill trollop.

“Where have  _ you _ been?” Phasma asked, pushing her mug towards the edge of the table. 

Pouring the woman a cup of coffee, Rey felt herself taken aback by her authoritative attitude. Meeting her blue eyes, she stammered to answer the question. Was this a normal thing for a secret shopper to ask? 

“I...I, uh...I beg your pardon?” Rey asked. 

Pursing her lips together, Phasma reached into the inside pocket of her black blazer. Keeping her eyes glued on the waitress, she removed a single business card from her lapel. 

“I’ve been waiting half an hour for you...don’t you know how many other girls I need to see?” Phasma asked, her tone dripping with annoyance. 

A look of total confusion passed over Rey’s face. She didn’t have any Earthly idea of what the curt woman was talking about. 

“Why were you waiting to see me? Do I know you…?” Rey asked, her voice lifting ever so slightly. 

Tossing the red and black business card on the table, Phasma quirked her head to the side. With the  _ Vendue  _ quickly approaching, she was a little shocked that the waitress seemed completely clueless. Her dreams should be ramping up by now. 

“You have until tomorrow morning at nine a.m. to call this number,” Phasma said, grabbing onto the handle of her coffee mug. “Otherwise, your position will be forfeited and your offer will be removed from the table.” 

Rey blinked at the woman with her mouth agape. Was she actually still asleep? Because this interaction was unlike anything she had experienced in the real world. 

“What are you talking about? What  _ offer?”  _ Rey asked, glancing from the blonde to the business card. 

Picking up her mug, Phasma brought it to her lips and took a sip of the strong liquid. Was the girl really this daft? She had been chosen for the  _ Electi _ . She should be dropping to her knees and thanking her, not asking stupid questions. 

“Your power has been shut off, you have no heat in your miserable apartment, and you’ve been sustaining yourself off of ten cent ramen noodle packets for over a week. We know that you’re in desperate need of money. Call the number on the card and all of your problems will go away,” Phasma offered, plunking her mug on the table top. 

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, Rey swallowed hard. How the  _ fuck _ did she know that? 

“Have you been watching me? What do you mean  _ all of my problems will go away?”  _ Rey asked. 

Growing bored with the waitress, Phasma decided to take her leave. There were five other girls on her list, and time was running short. If the mouse wanted to continue to live a life of poverty, that was her problem. 

“My dear, we are  _ always  _ watching,” Phasma said, standing from her seat. “And it’s simple, really. You’ve been given the opportunity to make more money in twelve hours than you will make in  _ eight years  _ working your three dead-end jobs. Call the number and speak to one of my Associates. They will take you through the details.” 

Taking a step away from the tall woman, Rey found herself reaching for the business card on the table. There was something familiar about the moment. It was almost as if she was having a bout of deja vu. Although it sounded like complete insanity, she actually believed every single thing that the blonde woman said. 

“Just call the bloody number,  _ Rey.”  _ Phasma ordered. 

Opening her mouth to reply, Rey gasped as the woman seemed to disappear in front of her very eyes. Frantically looking around her, she felt a cold shiver run down the length of her spine. If it weren’t for the card she held in her hand, she would’ve sworn the entire interaction was a figment of her sleep deprived mind. 

“I’m too sober for this,” Rey whispered to herself. 

Turning her attention to the matte black business card, she carefully scanned over the words written in red, elaborate scrollwork. 

_ First Order Auction Domus  _

_ (212) 666-3366 _

* * *

_ _

Climbing the fifth flight of stairs to her apartment building, Rey glanced at the time on her cell. If she fell asleep as soon as she crawled into bed, she would have four glorious hours before needing to wake up for her shift at the Department of Sanitation. 

“I have such a glamorous life,” she grumbled to herself. 

Rounding the corner of her floor, Rey dragged her exhausted body to her apartment. Shivering from the lack of heat in the hallway, she muttered an expletive as her eyes settled on a pink slip of paper taped to her door. Even from ten feet away, she knew exactly what it was. It wasn’t the first time she had received an Eviction Notice. Probably not the last time, either. 

“Oh come on!” Rey growled, clearing the space as quickly as her legs would allow. 

Yanking the sheet of paper from her door, Rey rustled her keys from the pocket of her jacket. It’s not like she didn’t know that this would happen. After all, being three weeks late in paying your rent is generally frowned upon. 

Placing her keys in the lock, Rey turned the metal knob and nudged her shoulder to open the wooden door. Using the flashlight app on her phone, she stepped inside her dark studio apartment and quickly closed the door behind her. 

Holding her phone out before her, Rey used its artificial light to guide her towards her twin sized bed. Almost at once, the stress of the day’s various events hit her like a ton of bricks. She just wanted to melt into the mattress and disappear altogether. 

Falling on her unmade bed, Rey felt her body crumble. How could she possibly pay her rent and stop from being evicted? She had maxed out her credit cards, and all three of her paychecks combined would only equal three-fourths of her rent. 

She was effectively screwed. 

Feeling hot tears well in her eyes, Rey filed through her options. There were a few things she could do to earn fast cash. She could run drugs for the Cartel in the Bronx, that would be quick and easy. Camming was a good option, too. Although that would require power and high speed internet, neither of which she currently had. She could always rob a bank. Just as long as she didn’t have a weapon, she wouldn’t get more than five years if she was caught. Not that being in prison would be a bad thing. At least she would have a roof over her head and food in her belly. Maybe even a few orgasms from a prison wife or something. 

“I can’t believe I'm contemplating prison time,” Rey said to herself with disbelieving laugh. “God, fuck my life!” 

Rolling onto her stomach, Rey began to cry solely out of frustration. Her entire existence consisted of jumping from one shitty situation to another. It was impossible for her to ever get ahead. When the Hell would her life change? She was sick of always worry—

_ Call the number on the card and all of your worries will go away.  _

** _Call the number on the card and all of your worries will go away. _ **

Rey froze as she heard the woman’s words replay again and again in her mind. Was she crazy for even contemplating calling the damn number? Probably. She was desperate, though; and desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, what else did she have to lose? 

Pulling her body into a sitting position, Rey wiggled her hand back into the pocket of her jacket. Finding the folded business card, she pulled it from its confines and swiped up the keypad on her phone. Pressing the digits of the number on the card, she took in a cleansing breath before slapping her fingertip on the call button. 

Bringing her cell to her ear, Rey waited for someone to pick up on the other end. She was just about to chicken out just as she heard someone answer on the third ring. 

_ “First Order Auction Domus, who am I speaking with?”  _ asked a sultry sounding female. 

Licking her dry lips, Rey jumped off of the bed and onto her feet. Talking on the phone always made her nervous but for some reason, this phone call was already kicking her anxiety into overdrive. 

“Uh, yes, hi. My...my name is Rey. Rey Palpatine. I was told to call?” 

_ “Good evening, Rey. We’ve been expecting you. Are you ready to change your life?” asked the woman.  _

Swallowing hard, Rey felt herself nod. Yes, she was absolutely ready. Anything was better than her current, deplorable situation.

“Yes, I am,” Rey replied, ignoring the icy trepidation welling within her gut.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've made it through the first chapter...let's see if the second one can keep you interested! Let the Vendue, begin!!

Adjusting herself in her chair, Rey glanced around the sparsely decorated office. For once in her life, she was actually on time for a scheduled appointment. It would be her luck, however, that the person she was meeting was running over fifteen minutes late. Karma was surely kicking her in the ass. 

Toying with the torn hem of her concert tee, Rey hummed quietly to herself. She couldn’t believe she was actually going through with this. There were already so many red flags waving in her face. Was she really  _ this  _ desperate to make some money?

Instantly remembering her eviction notice, she nodded her head. Her body had to calm the fuck down. She  _ needed _ this money. It was either this or prison. From what the woman had explained to her over the phone, this seemed like the more pleasurable option of the two. 

Hearing the door to the office open behind her, Rey jumped in her seat. Turning her torso towards the sound, she gave the older gentlemen walking into the room a nervous smile. 

“Hi,” Rey offered, awkwardly lifting her hand to give the man a wave.

Fully stepping into the room, the stately man quickly shut the door behind him and turned his blue eyes towards the scrappy brunette. She looked different from her pictures. Thinner, more rough for wear. It seems as if she had ripened just in the knick of time. Given her current state, he couldn’t imagine her living more than another eighteen months or so. 

“Rey Palpatine, I presume?” Said the gentleman while walking towards his desk. 

“Uh, yes...that would be me!” Rey replied, unsure if she should extend her hand or not. “And you are…?”

Stepping behind the mahogany desk, the grey haired man let out a sigh. He hated pleasantries but knew he had to put the young woman at ease. She was finally within their grasp, he couldn’t risk her bolting now. 

“You may call me Pryde,” he said, taking his seat and plunking a leather folder upon the desktop. “I’m your  _ Facilitator  _ and I’ll be the one to help you through the initial process of your  _ Offering _ .” 

Swallowing hard, Rey tried to act as if she fully understood what he was saying. Just like the woman over the phone, Pryde was using terminology that she had only heard whispered in dreams. They were familiar, only they weren’t. It was vexing to say the least. 

“Uh huh,” Rey muttered. 

Opening the black folder, Pryde pulled out a handful of legal documents as well as a black ballpoint pen. Noting the time on the antique clock on his desk, he pushed two pieces of paper Rey’s way. He hoped she wouldn’t ask too many questions, they didn’t have the luxury of going over everything with a fine tooth comb. 

“Before we begin, I need you to sign this basic Non-Disclosure Agreement. Feel free to read over the terms, but I assure you it’s just a run of the mill NDA. Basically, all it says is that whatever is said between us, lies and dies in this room. If you utter a word about what we discuss to anyone outside of these walls...with the exception of your  _ Erus,  _ of course...you run the risk of being sued and publicly humiliated. I’m sure that’s the last thing you need right now, am I correct?” Pryde offered, handing her his pen. 

Grasping onto the pen with a death grip, Rey bit back a curse. Pryde was absolutely right about that. Although they couldn’t squeeze blood from a turnip when it came to money, she was terrified of the press and social media ripping her into shreds. It was a good thing that staying silent wouldn’t be that hard for her to do. She was used to keeping heavy secrets.

“Yes you are,” Rey agreed, signing her name without any hesitation. 

Relieved by the young woman’s blind trust, Pryde removed the N.D.A. and placed it back into his leather folder. Clapping his hands in front of him, he pushed out a breath and continued with his spiel. 

“Fantastic. Now we can go over the details of what you should expect over the next twenty-four hours,” Pryde said. 

“Ok,” Rey replied, leaning forward in her chair. 

“Once you have signed your final contract. You’ll be escorted to the fourteenth floor. There, you will have an entire day of pampering and will be waited upon like a Queen. Anything you want, you can have...and I do mean  _ anything.  _ We want you to be as happy, and relaxed, as possible for your Offering. You are, after all, the star of the night!” Pryde exclaimed. 

Licking her lips, Rey resisted the urge to pinch herself. A full day of pampering  _ and _ six figures in her bank account? This was like a dream come true! 

“And what exactly happens during the Offering? I’m still a little lost about that,” Rey asked. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Pryde leaned back in his chair. 

“Have you ever seen one of those charity auctions? Where someone offers their services...like mowing a lawn, or doing housework?” Pryde asked.

“Well, I mean...I’ve seen them on t.v.?” Rey replied. 

“Same difference,” Pryde said with a wave of his hand. “It’s just like that. You’ll be brought out onto a stage and our clientele will bid on you,” Pryde offered.

“And...and just what are they bidding on?” Rey asked, furrowing her brow. 

“Well, your time, of course,” Pryde answered.

_ “Only _ my time?” Rey asked, suspicion tainting her voice. 

Clearing his throat, Pryde plastered a blank look over his wrinkled face. He only wanted to give her enough information to skate by. 

“Honestly, the decision on how you spend the twelve hours is entirely up to you. Your Erus is simply buying your time,” he said plainly. 

Arching a brow, Rey scooted towards the edge of her chair. There just  _ had _ to be a catch. No one would spend that much money just to  _ talk _ to someone for half a day. 

“Will I have to have sex with my Erus?” Rey asked. 

“Only if you want to,” Pryde replied. 

Pursing her lips together, Rey paused to give herself a moment to think. This was either going to be the best decision of her life, or the worst. She wanted to believe it would be the latter, but her gut was telling her otherwise. 

“I don’t know...this all sounds too good to be true, honestly,” Rey said, struggling with herself. 

Fearing that the young woman was faltering in her decision, Pryde warmed his face and posture. He would be damned if the little guttersnipe caused him to be thrown back into the Pits. She had to be in tonight’s  _ Vendue,  _ there was no other option. 

“You’re quite fortunate, Rey. You’ve been chosen to be seen by the  _ Electi.  _ That’s an opportunity only given to a select few,” Pryde said, removing the formal contract from the folder. “They hold themselves to a higher code than the majority of people on this Planet. Whoever wins you will treat you right, I promise you.” 

Watching the older gentleman as he pushed the contract before her, Rey felt her blood pressure rise. She still had no idea what Electi meant. Why was it always said with such reverence?

“And who are the Electi?” Rey asked, her eyes dancing back and forth between Pryde and the contract. 

“They’re the high rollers of the night, I guess you could say? They have wealth that you or I couldn’t even phantom,” Pryde answered. 

“If they’re so wealthy, how can they possibly have this ‘higher code?’ I know first hand that those that have a shit ton of money have no souls,” Rey said with a laugh

Pryde’s blue eyes widened from Rey’s statement. If he didn’t know any better, he could've sworn that the veil separating her dreams had been pierced. 

“I can’t argue with you there!” Pryde said truthfully, raising his hands. “Most Billionaires are cocksucking wankers...but in all seriousness, Rey...the Electi are  _ different.  _ You’ll see.” 

Chewing on the inside corner of her lip, Rey eyed Pryde cautiously. She knew better than to trust someone she had only just met. This was her only option, though. If she didn’t get this money, she would be living in the gutter by the end of the week. She truly was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

“I guess I should read this, huh?” Rey asked, picking up the bundle of papers. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Pryde gave the young woman a friendly grin. Rey was so very close, all she needed was a gentle nudge in the right direction. 

“Well I suppose you  _ could _ spend the next two hours going through everything in that contract  _ or _ you could allow me to give you a summary in less than a minute? I do want to warn you that every second you spend here is a second wasted that could have been spent being pampered. That’s something you deserve, wouldn’t you agree?” Pryde asked. 

Wrestling with her thoughts, Rey glanced over the first three pages of the lengthy contract. It was filled with legal jargon that she didn’t think she would understand even if she had a law degree. Pryde was right, she could either stay here for hours and grow a massive frustration headache, or she could take a much needed nap while getting a massage. 

“Just give me a summary, please?” Rey asked, ignoring her better judgement.

Smiling triumphantly, Pryde nodded his head. Oh, he would give her the CliffsNote’s version, alright. 

“Very good, Rey. Ok, so...you are to remain in our building during the entire duration of the Vendue, beginning as soon as you sign your contract and ending at ten a.m. tomorrow morning. At that time, your obligation to your Erus will have ended and you’ll be free to go about your life as you see fit. One lump sum of two hundred and fifty thousand dollars will be transferred into your checking account at the conclusion of your obligation,” Pryde began. 

Rey’s eyes widened at the mere mention of how much money she was about to receive. Her life really was about to change for the better. She could finally relax for a bit and perhaps  _ enjoy  _ what life had to offer. What a novel concept. 

“Sounds great, so far,” Rey said. 

“Yes, I will admit, it is a pretty fantastic offer. Now...about your Erus. He, or she, will not be able to hurt you in any way. That includes physically, emotionally, psychologically, or sexually.  _ You _ control any and all activity between you and your Erus. These are often  _ very  _ lonely people that have no one to talk to. So lonely that they are willing to spend enormous amounts of money to simply have a friend for the night,” Pryde assured her. 

“I can understand how that feels,” Rey said, feeling almost sympathetic. 

“And that’s  _ exactly _ why you have been chosen,” Pryde lied. “You should feel good in knowing that you will be making a positive impact on their lives.”

Fixing her slouching shoulders, Rey arched a brown brow. She knew Pryde was attempting to give her all of the  _ warm and fuzzies _ . Trying to appeal to the side of her that truly cared about others and hated to see them suffer just as she had. He no longer had to sell this  _ Offering _ or  _ Vendue _ , whatever the Hell he called it, though. She had made her decision. 

“Where do I sign?” Rey asked.

“Page fourteen, just sign and date it and you’ll be good to go,” Pryde replied. 

Turning to the last page of the contract, Rey took in a breath before placing her pen to paper and adding her name. A sickening combination of mixed emotions immediately tugged at her heart as she finished her signature. She wasn’t sure if she had made the right decision or not, but it was too late now. 

“I feel like I just signed my life away,” Rey said to Pryde with a nervous laugh. 

Gathering the contract from the young woman, Pryde quickly returned it to his leather folder. Holding back a chuckle, he gave Rey a small  smile.  _ Oh, if she only knew,  _ he thought to himself. 

“Nonsense, Rey...you’re going to have a wonderful evening! Now, come. Let’s get you ready.” 

* * *

Staring at her reflection in the floor length mirror, Rey could hardly recognize herself. She had never been so dolled up before in her life. It was almost unnerving. Who knew how much of a difference hair, makeup, and wardrobe could make? 

“Are you sure this dress isn’t too...much?” Rey asked her assistant, turning her body to inspect how she looked at different angles. 

Handing Rey her fourth glass of spiked Cristal, Connix shook her head. Most women would kill to look that good, didn’t she realize how fantastic her body was? 

“Are you kidding? You look  _ amazing. _ I’ve never seen anyone pull off Elie Saab as well as you, Ms. Palpatine,” the blonde said. 

Giving her assistant a tiny grin, Rey brought her crystal flute to her lips and tipped back the fruity champagne. She had grown fond of her over the past ten hours. Perhaps if they had met under different circumstances, they could’ve become friends. It was a shame that she wouldn’t see Connix ever again after tonight.

“You don’t think it looks like lingerie?” Rey asked, moving to set her glass on a side table by the mirror. 

Holding back a laugh, Connix allowed her brown eyes to scan down the length of Rey’s body. True, the black lace gown left little to the imagination, but that was the whole point of it. Between the dress and her lineage, there was no doubt that the brunette would earn top dollar.

“Sex sells, Ms. Palpatine,” Connix replied. 

Humming a reply, Rey reached up and tucked her tits back into the deep v-neck of her gown. Sober Rey would’ve taken Connix’s comment as another red flag that maybe she was getting in way over her head. Buzzed Rey, however, was ready to take on the night. She believed she could handle whatever her Erus threw her way. 

“Thank you for all that you’ve done, Connix,” Rey said, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “I feel bloody wonderful!” 

Smiling at Rey, Connix stepped towards the red velvet curtain partitioning the dressing room from the rest of the grooming suite. Pulling back the heavy fabric, she gave a quick nod to the tall blonde waiting impatiently by the massage table. Normally she felt awful for the girls as they prepared for their Offering, knowing that not many would survive the night. Rey was different, though, she could feel it in her bones. 

Maybe she could be the one to end it all. 

“It was my pleasure, Ms. Palpatine. I hope you have a lovely evening,” Connix offered. 

Hearing footsteps move within the suite, Rey trailed her blurry gaze from Connix to her new visitor. A surprised gasp escaped her crimson lips as her brain recognized the stranger as the statuesque woman from the diner. The Amazonian was the last person she thought she would see. 

“Oh, it’s you,” Rey said, her voice lifting in shock. “Wow...you’re actually real. I...I, uh...you’re just so... _ tall.” _

Folding her arms over her tuxedo jacket, Phasma nodded her head once. She could tell that the drinks were doing the mouse some good. Connix was definitely earning her keep. 

“Your time has come, Rey. Let’s not keep the Electi waiting,” Phasma said curtly, turning on her Manolo Blahnik heels. 

Mouthing one last thanks to Connix, Rey quickly caught up to Phasma as she exited the grooming suite. Carefully stepping from heel to toe, she found her head swimming from a combination of champagne and dimly lit hallways. Just where the Hell was she being taken? This looked less like the high rise business building she had entered and more like an ancient underground labyrinth. 

Slinking down the darkened hallway, Phasma slowed her steps so that the inebriated young woman could keep in line. The last thing they needed was for her to break her ankle maneuvering the uneven stone floor. 

“I trust you had a good day?” Phasma asked, her voice echoing against the cold walls.

“I did,” Rey said with a hiccup. “It was incredibly relaxing...thank you for asking.” 

“And are you ready for tonight?” Phasma asked, her tone bordering on boredom. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Rey picked up the skirt on her lace dress to make walking a bit easier. That was a loaded question to say the least. 

“I...I suppose I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Rey replied. 

“Good,” Phasma offered. “We’re almost there. Gather your wits, you’re up next.” 

Turning the final corner to the auction room, Phasma uncharacteristically smiled as she heard the  _ Praeco  _ finalize the fifth sale. Three hundred and fifty thousand was far more than she thought the redhead would be able to rake in. It was a very good sign. Apparently, the crowd was starved. 

Moving around the corner to catch up to Phasma, Rey was startled by the sound of a single scream. It was young, definitely female, and left her with an icy punch to the gut.

“What was that?” Rey asked with wide eyes.

Glancing over her shoulder, Phasma seemed completely unbothered by the noise. 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” she replied, reaching for the latch on the auction room’s door. 

Swallowing hard, Rey couldn’t shake the feeling of dread growing within her body. Suddenly, she wasn’t quite as ready as she thought. 

“I...I think I’ve changed my mind,” Rey said as Phasma opened the door into the auction room. 

Narrowing her blue eyes, Phasma grabbed Rey’s upper arm and gave her a firm shake. If the little mouse thought she could get away now, she was sorely mistaken. 

“Too late,” Phasma hissed angrily, yanking Rey through the doorway and gruffly pushing her ahead. “Now get onto that stage before I throw you to the Hellhounds!” 

Stumbling to her knees from the vicious push, Rey clumsily righted her wobbly body. Glancing around the claustrophobic room before her, she felt her heartbeat quicken uncontrollably. Lining the stage stood a couple dozen cloaked figures, each wearing garish masks depicting various monsters and animals. They were exactly what horror stories were made of. 

She instantly knew her night wouldn’t end well. 

Trying to control her breathing, Rey searched the candlelit room in vain for an exit. Unable to find one, she took a step backwards out of fear. She was in absolutely no condition to fight. Why the Hell had she drank so much of that bloody champagne? 

“Going somewhere?” asked a friendly male voice to her left.

Looking towards the sound, Rey settled her gaze upon a middle aged man standing behind a podium less than five feet away. This must be the infamous Praeco Connix had told her so much about. Knowing she was trapped, Rey shook her head. In that moment, she made a conscious decision to stand her ground. She didn’t want to show any more weakness than she already had.

“No,” she said, carefully eyeing each of the terrifying figures filling the small space around her. 

“Splendid,” replied the Praeco cheerfully, “then we can begin!”

Smacking his metal gavel upon the podium, the man cleared his throat to call attention to the ripe beauty on the stage. Waiting for the whispers of the Electi to die down, he painted an overly bright smile on his face. It was time for him to work his magic. This was the Offering they were all waiting for. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” began the Praeco, lifting his voice in excitement. “I’d like to introduce you to Rey  _ Palpatine! _

Almost at once, a collective roar filled the room; the heady sound causing a wave of nausea to hit Rey like a Mack truck. They were snarling like rabid dogs wanting to sink their teeth into a juicy rabbit. Apparently the Electi weren’t as sweet and passive as she was led to believe. 

“That’s right, that’s right...as you can guess from her surname, Rey comes from the  _ Sidious  _ bloodline. As the great-granddaughter of Sheev himself, her pedigree is second to none!” 

Furrowing her brow, Rey toggled her gaze between the Praeco and the crowd. How on Earth did he know that? Being an orphan, she didn’t even know her own lineage. Who the fuck was Sheev?

Effectively whipping the masked crowd into a frenzy, the Praeco paused for dramatic effect. Pointing his gavel towards Rey, his mouth lifted sharply into an almost grotesque, otherworldly smile. 

“I promise you... _ this _ one...this one right here...she was made to satisfy your  _ every  _ desire,” he said, his tone heavy with innuendo. “Believe me when I say that your hunger will be satiated after you’ve enjoyed  _ everything  _ Ms. Palpatine has to offer.” 

Taking in a sharp breath, Rey felt her stomach drop. There was no mistaking the implications of his words. These creatures wanted much more than just her company and conversation. She was effectively fucked in every sense of the word. 

Waiting patiently for the Electi to once again regain composure, the Praeco rapped his gavel on the podium to begin the Vendue. 

“Alright, Ladies and Gentleman, it’s time we begin. Due to Ms. Palpatine’s breeding, we will begin with the starting bid set at  _ one million dollars _ ,” the Praeco said. 

Rey’s eyes widened when she heard the starting bid.  _ One million dollars? _ And she was only getting two hundred and fifty thousand?! Instantly becoming angry from the unfair math, she opened her mouth to offer a piece of her mind. Before she had a chance to, however, she noticed a stocky figure in a Troll mask lift his hand.

“One million!” yelled the Troll. 

“Two million!” Immediately screamed a cloaked woman wearing a Panther mask. 

“THREE million!” yelled the Troll, once again. 

With a heavy laugh, the Praeco waved his gavel into the air. 

“I knew this delicious little morsel would light a fire under you! Three million...do I hear four?” 

Stomping his foot on the stone floor, a pudgy man wearing a Horse mask screamed into the darkened room, “SIX million!” 

Swallowing hard, Rey focused on the man wearing the Horse mask. He was shaking uncontrollably, as if he was about to cum in his pants. It left her with a disgusting taste in her mouth. She absolutely did not want him to win. 

Jumping into the air, the Praeco almost had to pinch himself.  _ Six million dollars _ and no sign of stopping. This was most definitely going to be a record setting Vendue. 

“Seven million!” shouted a female in the back of the room wearing a Medusa mask.

“TEN MILLION!” screamed the Panther, wanting to get in another bid. 

Glancing around the room from bidder to bidder, Rey found her mind going completely blank. She was overstimulated in every capacity. There was too much commotion around her, too much unregulated energy in the room. Nothing made sense, anymore. She simply wanted to disappear. 

“Ten million, Ladies and Gentleman!! That’s the largest bid we’ve ever had here! What an amazing night! Can we go higher? I think we can! How about elev—“

Before the Praeco had a chance to finish his sentence, Rey noticed a tall figure appear out of nowhere to her right. Turning her head to look, she was almost brought to her knees as she locked her gaze onto his mask. It was that of a growling, black and silver Wolf. The exact same mask that the Hunter from her nightmares always wore. 

“No, _ ”  _ Rey whispered under her breath. 

Confidently stepping up to the stage, the man in the Wolf mask staked his claim. There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn’t be his. The Fates had prophesied it. 

_ “Seventy. Five. Million. Dollars,”  _ he said, his deep voice emphasizing every word. 

A collective gasp verborated throughout the crowd as they turned to look at the new bidder. Almost at once, the masked figures went eerily silent when they realized just who had entered the auction. It was as if they all knew their chance at winning had come to an abrupt end. 

Swallowing his words, the Praeco bowed his head reverently. There were rumors swirling around that the ancient  _ Kylo Ren _ had awoken from his slumber, but never did he fathom that they would actually ring true. 

“My Lord,” offered the Praeco. “How good of you to grace us with your presence.”

Not interested in unnecessary small talk, Kylo slowly climbed the steps of the stage. It was difficult to not reach out and grab his prize. She was so close that he could almost  _ taste  _ her. It made his mouth water in want. 

“Call it,  _ Praeco,”  _ he ordered. 

Shaking her head, Rey took a handful of steps backward as the Wolf stalked closer to her. He was even more terrifying in the flesh than in her dreams. Suddenly, the man in the Horse mask didn’t seem so awful. 

_ “Call it!”  _ Kylo bellowed. 

Afraid of what might happen if Kylo grew more impatient, the Praeco raised his gavel to quickly conclude the sale. He knew better than to keep his Lord waiting. 

“Seventy five million dollars...going once...going twice…SOLD to the gentleman in the wolf mask!” exclaimed the Praeco, slamming his metal gavel upon the wooden podium. 

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Rey recoiled from the masked monster. No, he couldn’t own her. She wouldn’t allow it. 

“No! I refuse!” Rey screamed, “I refuse the offer!” 

Giving the young woman a curious look, the Praeco pushed out a hearty chuckle. Never in all of his years had someone actually thought they had the power to call off their Vendue. 

“You can’t refuse,” he said plainly. 

Turning on her heels to run, Rey sprinted towards the door she came from. She was only able to make it a couple of yards, however, before she felt her entire body magically freeze in place. 

Trying with all her might to break free, she whimpered in frustration. This had happened to her before in a handful of nightmares. She knew this was  _ his _ doing. The only difference was that this time, he would truly capture her. 

Maneuvering his cloaked body in a slow circle, Kylo slowly stalked his frozen prey. Ignoring the crowd witnessing his ritual, he moved to face his prize. She was a stunning creature to say the least. Her acute fear only made her even more intoxicating. 

Raising her eyes to meet the monster’s, Rey pulled back her lips and angrily bared her teeth. It was the only movement she had control over, but she hoped if was enough for him to see the fight she still held within her.

Smirking behind his mask, Kylo quirked his head to the side and studied Rey a long moment. He didn’t mind her fighting spirit. In fact, he welcomed it. It would make her taste all the more sweeter.

“That’s my girl,” he praised. 

Lifting his large hand, Kylo muttered an ancient phrase that only he was able to understand. Pushing his open palm towards Rey’s barely covered chest, he waited a handful of moments for his incantation to take effect. After spending so many years craving her, his feast was finally within his grasp. 

Growling at the Wolf, Rey’s eyelids began to droop through no will of her own. With every heartbeat, her body grew weaker and weaker; her chaotic mind began to fade. The last thing she remembered was the monster reaching out to grab her before unconsciousness swallowed her whole. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are really going to get interesting...how are you feeling? What do yo think will happen? What do you want to happen? Let me know in the box down below!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Sweetlings!!
> 
> How are you doing? Well, I hope!! Thank you VERY much for coming back, I hope you like what's about to happen...are you ready for a little bit of dark smutty smut? I know I am!
> 
> I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to my beta hunter-gather-stuff on tumblr (thank you, THANK YOU!!)!! She helped me out tremendously with this chapter!!
> 
> Let's dive into the dark waters, hmm?

Slowly waking from her candy-colored dream, Rey let out a satisfied moan. Keeping her eyes closed, she allowed herself to bask in the comfortable warmth surrounding her. For a handful of blissful seconds she found herself at peace, being cradled by familiar arms in an almost loving embrace. It wasn’t until she felt a pair of lips nuzzle the crown of her head, however, that she remembered just who those arms belonged to. 

Opening her eyes, Rey’s body went into an automatic  _ fight or flight _ response. Finding herself curled on the Hunter’s lap like a child, she flung her arms in an effort to break his hold. She needed to get away from him, it was only a matter of time before he made good on the nonverbal threats he often made in her recurrent nightmares. 

Tightening his hold, Kylo pressed Rey’s squirming form against his bare torso. Whispering phrases meant to soothe, he waited patiently for the spitting hellcat to concede. It would be better for them both if she came to terms with the situation on her own accord, but he was prepared to stop her if need be. 

“Shhhh...it’s alright, Little One...don’t fight me,” he purred. “You need to save your strength.” 

Trying in vain to free herself, Rey let out a strangled growl in reply. Every part of her body was screaming at her to rage, to lash out until her heart gave out. As hard as she tried, though, she just couldn’t seem to make any headway. Being tucked against him like a rag doll offered her no leverage. She wasn’t going to win this battle. 

Pushing out a long sigh, Kylo stood from his velvet chair with Rey still twisting in his grasp. Stepping towards the bed flanking the far wall, he grinned to himself as he felt her muscles finally relax.  _ Good,  _ he thought to himself. Now they could begin. 

“That’s a smart girl,” he praised before gently setting her down upon the king sized mattress. 

Gulping air into her lungs, Rey scooted herself away from the Hunter’s reach. Lifting her eye line, she took her first full look of the unmasked man before her. Immediately unnerved by his pleasing features, she chastised herself for finding him attractive. Just what the fuck was wrong with her?

“Who are you?” Rey asked with wide eyes. 

Meeting Rey’s fearful gaze, Kylo thought of a careful response. It was apparent that the rational part of her mind was still masking the truth from her. It was a pity, really, that something so strong could feel so weak. Perhaps he could help her realize her true potential. With the right guidance, she might blossom into something spectacular. 

“I’m your  _ Erus,”  _ he replied simply, his voice calm and deep. 

Pulling her torn evening gown to her knees, Rey hardened her painted features. She didn’t care for the hungry glint in his dark eyes, nor for the way he was standing half - naked before her. He looked like a coiled serpent preparing to strike. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Rey said, ignoring the dull ache growing at the base of her skull. _ “Who are you?” _

Giving Rey a tiny smirk, Kylo leaned slightly over the young woman on the bed. If he answered her outright, there would be no reason for her to tap into that particular repressed dream. 

“Why don’t you tell me, Sweetling?” He asked, climbing onto the plush mattress. 

Swallowing hard, Rey found herself trapped between her advancing Erus and the  cool curved metal behind her, digging into her spine . The closer he inched, the more the throbbing pain encasing her skull grew. She knew she shouldn’t let him any closer, but couldn’t shake the nagging curiosity of what might happen if she did. 

“I don’t know you,” she breathed. 

Lifting a dark brow, Kylo gracefully moved his large body over Rey’s. Straddling her sitting form, he placed his muscular arms on either side of her head. Latching onto the iron headboard with his hands, he leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. 

“Ahh...but you do,” he purred. 

Sucking in a breath, Rey felt the sharp pain wracking her temples suddenly melt away; replaced by a heady euphoria that made her instinctively groan in pleasure. In an instant she returned to her last nightmare, the one where he had hunted her through a dark, snowy forest. He had called out to her that night, demanding that she say his name. She had refused him then, just as she was refusing to, now. 

Resisting the urge to physically touch her, Kylo decided to continue with his otherworldly onslaught. Muttering an archaic phrase, he kept his ravenous gaze centered on Rey’s flushed face. There was no doubt in his mind that she would give into  _ all _ of his dark desires. 

_ “Say it,”  _ Kylo demanded. “Say it and I’ll give you  _ everything _ you’ve always wanted.” 

Shaking her head in defiance, Rey gasped as she felt a phantom touch run along the inside of her calf towards her thigh.  _ What the Hell was going on?  _

“What are you doing?” Rey asked, her voice lifting in a mixture of panic and surprise.  _ “How  _ are you doing that?” 

Quirking his head to the side, Kylo brushed the tip of his long nose against hers. It was taking all of his strength not to touch her with his own hands. There was a method to the madness, he reminded himself. He would have her, soon enough. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Kylo asked, moving the invisible fingers towards the apex between her parted thighs. 

Opening her mouth to reply, Rey was sufficiently silenced when the phantom touch skimmed under her satin panties to run along the slit of her hairless cunt. Almost instantly, her body betrayed her; raising her hips off the  mattress to allow the ghostly fingers better access. This had to be just another dream, she reasoned. There was no other way this was truly happening. 

_ “No,”  _ Rey admitted with a breathy moan.

Squeezing his calloused hands around the metal headboard, Kylo closed his eyes in concentration. Rey’s hesitant answer was music to his ears. He would get her to the edge of the most pleasurable moment of her mortal life. If she wanted her full release, however, she would need to claim him. 

“Good,” he replied. “Because I wasn’t going to.” 

Using his frequent fantasies as inspiration, Kylo slowly moved the invisible force in between Rey’s wet pussy lips. Wiggling the touch upwards, he let out a grunt as he found her swollen clit ready and waiting. There was no mistaking her feelings, now.

“I’ve waited centuries for this,” he admitted, swirling the ghostly touch around her pink flesh. 

Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, Rey whimpered from the blissful tension building within her core. Rhythmically lifting and lowering her hips, she greedily accepted the otherworldly attention. She didn’t understand the weight of his words , but in this filthy dreamscape, what did it matter?  Soon she would wake up, safe and sound in her tiny bed. She wanted to enjoy whatever this dream had to offer. 

Opening his stormy eyes, Kylo carefully studied Rey’s furrowed face. From her sharp pants and uninhibited moans, he knew she was past the point of caring. It was exactly where he wanted her to be. 

Holding the invisible touch in place, Kylo focused its energy from a gentle caress to an intense, buzzing suction. Surrounding her entire clit, the phantom force ebbed and flowed, mimicking the vibrator he knew she hid in her rickety nightstand. 

Gasping in surprise, Rey met her Erus’ intense gaze. Squirming against lewd sensation, she felt her body climbing higher and higher. Her overworked clit had never felt so good before. This was the best fucking dream of her life. 

Releasing his right hand from the headboard, Kylo reached up and gently gripped Rey’s jaw between his thumb and middle fingers. Holding her securely in place, he increased the pace of the erotic force. Little did she know that he had seen her like this before, so overrun with euphoria that she was oblivious to his prying mind. He knew she enjoyed things fast and rough, and that’s exactly what he intended to give her. 

Gritting her teeth, Rey arched her heated body towards the Hunter’s. She knew she was close to snapping by the sharp edge tickling behind her public bone. Just a few more seconds and she would come undone. 

With an evil smirk, Kylo slowed the suction down ever so slightly; just enough to break Rey’s concentration. It was time he taught her her first lesson.  _ She should never expect a gift without doing something for him in return.  _

“Oh? Do you want to cum, Sweetling?” He asked nonchalantly.

Narrowing her eyes, Rey circled her hips in a futile attempt to regain control. She didn’t understand what game her dream lover was playing. She rarely allowed her sexual fantasies to torture her like this.  Rey denied herself so much in her every-day life, she rarely allowed her subconscious fantasies to torture her like this. 

_ “Please,”  _ she growled through her white teeth. 

Pressing his fingertips into the skin of her jaw, Kylo hummed a reply. It almost shocked him that she was being so polite. Truth be told, he was expecting her to put up more of a fight. 

“Ohhh...I’ll let you cum, you just need to say my name,” he offered huskily, unable to mask his own desperation. 

Confused by his request, Rey begged for her release again and again under her labored breath. Although his name was engraved within every fiber of her being, she found herself struggling with the demand. She didn’t understand why he needed her to verbalize it so badly. 

Softening his features, Kylo nodded his head. He knew he needed to put his own  demands  to the side and be gentle with her, now. Their time together was waning and she was so close to claiming him. He would be damned if he let his hubris ruin their destiny.

“I know...I know you need this...and I need you to just  _ say my name _ ,” he urged, his voice velvety deep. “Give me what I  _ want _ , and I’ll give you what you  _ need.”  _

Staring into the Hunter’s dark eyes, Rey mentally caved into his desire. Without giving it a second thought, she heard his name tumble from her painted lips.

_ “Kylo...Kylo Ren,”  _ she whispered. 

Just as Rey muttered the last syllable of his name, a powerful  lightning-bolt illuminated the darkened bedchamber; it’s deafening  _ crack _ causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. 

Taking in a deep breath, Kylo relished in the sounds of the sudden thunderstorm raging outside his fractured window. Both Heaven and Hell had heard Rey’s final acceptance of her contract. Generations spent waiting were finally over, now he could finally take what rightfully belonged to him. 

Grinning in triumph, Kylo bent forward and brushed his full lips over Rey’s. Making good on his end of the bargain, he resumed the wicked touch on her sensitive clit.

“Good girl,” he praised before deepening his kiss. 

Momentarily freezing under Kylo’s lips, Rey fought to calm her racing heartbeat. Fear caused her adrenaline to spike, which only increased the heady bliss welling within her core from the invisible force. It was an exhilarating combination that made her head spin and her body poise to the point of breaking. 

Wanting to fully enjoy the remainder of her strange fantasy, Rey returned Kylo’s kiss with fervor. Nipping at his lower lip, she once again pleaded with him to allow her to shatter. 

Releasing  the headboard, Kylo cupped Rey’s flushed face between his two palms. Pulling his mouth from hers, he gave her a wolfish grin. Once again, she had asked for permission. It seemed as if his prize was already succumbing to her new position. It made his black heart swell. 

“You may,” Kylo said, mentally focusing all of his attention on the buzzing force surrounding her  tender  clit. 

Relieved that she could let go, Rey closed her eyes as he  granted her release. Letting her guard completely down, she squealed in unbridled passion as the thrill of her orgasm tore through her body. 

Waiting until Rey was completely engulfed by her rapture, Kylo opened his mouth and once again hovered his lips over hers. Sucking in her erotic moans, he breathed in just a small taste of her  _ la petite mort. _

Feeling all of the air rip from her lungs, Rey’s eyes blew open wide. Coughing and gasping, she buckled as the remnants of her orgasm flooded her body.  _ What the Hell was happening?  _ She couldn’t wrap her dizzy mind around it. 

Instantly intoxicated by Rey’s life force, Kylo placed his forehead against hers and whispered praises of gratitude. He was so proud of her for not fighting him during their first tasting. He couldn’t wait to enjoy her, again. 

Suddenly feeling physically drained, Rey slumped against the iron headboard. Weakly moving her hand to her lace covered thigh, she gave herself a pinch to wake herself up from her salacious dream. 

“Wake up, Rey... _ wake up,”  _ she whispered.

Lifting a black brow, Kylo studied Rey carefully. So that’s why she had been so mailable? Although it didn’t change their circumstances, he now realized that he still had some work ahead. 

“This isn’t a dream, Little One,” he said, darkness tainting his tone. 

Blinking at Kylo, Rey’s face paled as the blood drained from her cheeks. Instantly the weight of his words overcame her. He wasn’t some dream  lover come to soothe the problems of her unconscious mind. He was solid, made of flesh and blood. Perhaps even something more. Something sinister and unearthly. 

Trying to will herself into sitting up straight, Rey signed in frustration when her body wouldn’t cooperate. Why was she so bloody sluggish?

_ “What did you do to me?”  _ Rey asked, her voice shaking at the seams. 

Moving his body off of Rey, Kylo gently gathered the exhausted woman into his arms. Cradling her just as he had from the Auction House, he exchanged positions with her on the bed. Holding her firmly against his bare chest, he ignored the feeble attempt at pulling away. 

“I made you feel good,” he replied, absentmindedly stroking her chestnut curls. “Wasn’t that nice of me?” 

Swallowing hard, Rey felt her skin buzz with trepidation. Trying with all her might to squirm away from her Erus, she was barely able to move an inch. 

“Why am I so tired?” Rey asked.

Letting out a sigh, Kylo twirled a curl around his finger. He knew she wasn’t going to drop her questions, it wasn’t in her nature. He had to tread carefully.

“I tasted you,” Kylo replied. 

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, Rey’s mind swam. 

“You... _ tasted _ me?” Rey asked. 

Rocking Rey slightly, Kylo closed his eyes and savored the power still flowing throughout his muscles. He hadn’t felt this good in centuries, and it was all because of her. 

“Yes,” he began, deciding to tell her this one truth. “I tasted your soul.” 

Furrowing her brow, confusion twisted Rey’s painted features. What the fuck was he talking about? 

“My soul?” she said. “How is that even possible?” 

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Kylo continued to pet her hair lovingly. 

“You’ll learn soon enough,” he replied. 

With her blood pressure rising, Rey struggled to move her heavy arms. She needed to get away from Kylo, whatever the fuck he was. Thank God she had her contract to free her from him. 

“You broke the contract,” Rey said defiantly. “Our transaction is null and void. I demand that you let me go.” 

Giving a hearty chuckle, Kylo tightened his arms around Rey to keep her still. Oh, if only she knew just how ironclad their contract had become. 

“And how did I break the contract, Little One?” He asked in amusement. 

“You’re hurting me,” Rey replied.

Bending down slightly, Kylo closed his eyes and softly kissed the top of her head. Once again calling upon the invisible force, he concentrated the warm energy to caress the naked skin covering her sternum. 

“Am I?” Kylo asked, moving the touch towards her barely covered right breast. 

Feeling her nipple pebble beneath the restrictive lace of her gown, Rey swallowed a moan. Nodding her head, she struggled internally with what was happening. Even if she had her strength, she wasn’t sure if she would push him away. What was wrong with her? 

“Emotionally...per the contract, you’re not allowed to hurt me emotionally,” she said, repeating what Pryde had told her. 

“And who told you that? Your Facilitator?” Kylo asked. 

Instantly realizing her mistake, Rey remained silent.  _ Why the Hell didn’t she read the bloody contract?!  _ She knew better than to trust the word of a stranger. She was such a stupid cow. What the Hell did she get herself into? 

Sensing Rey’s distress, Kylo eased back his phantom touch. Snuggling her body to his, he pushed out a sigh. Perhaps he needed to rip the band-aid off and just let everything out into the open. 

“Try not to beat yourself up, Rey. Mortals don’t usually stand a chance against a Fae. They are often very persuasive...and he was right, that clause is in the contract...but I have a feeling that he didn’t go over the fine print,” Kylo said.

Gaining a sudden burst of energy, Rey barely lifted her head from Kylo’s chest. Catching his gaze, she felt her pulse quicken in her jugular. What he was saying didn’t make sense. None of this made any sense. 

“Fae?” She asked.

Keeping his dark eyes on hers, Kylo nodded once. 

“A Fairy. Mischievous little cocksuckers if you ask me. They drive me fucking insane...but they’re very good at tricking and therefore, are quite useful,” Kylo said plainly. 

Trying to wrap her head around the information given, Rey felt like she was going insane. One of her foster mothers used to read her stories about fairies when she was a child. Never did she dream that they might be real. 

“I...I don’t understand,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I know, Sweetling...but in time, you will,” Kylo replied confidently. 

“Time? But isn’t our time almost up?” Rey asked, knowing full well in her gut that the answer was no. 

“Oh no, our time is far from over,” Kylo purred. “When you said my name, you tied yourself to me...and until you take your final breath _ , you belong to me. _ ” 

Instantly feeling the wind knocked from her, Rey broke eye contact with Kylo. She didn’t give two shits about this contract, anymore. If he thought she belonged to him, he had another thing coming. 

“You  _ don’t  _ own me,” Rey growled defiantly. 

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Kylo shook his head. Rey’s fire was commendable, but now was not the time for her assert her defiance. 

“Every God in every Realm heard you, Rey. You bound yourself to me of your  _ own _ accord. Whether you like it or not, your vow is unbreakable,” Kylo replied. 

Breathing rapidly, Rey moved her gaze back to Kylo’s handsome face. This was all too much for her to process. Surely she must be going insane just has her birth mother had, or so she had been told. Gods? Realms? Fairies? How was any of this real?

“I don’t believe you,” Rey said, narrowing her hazel eyes. 

Lifting his left hand, Kylo slowly brushed his fingers along Rey’s freckled cheek. 

“I don’t have any reason to lie to you, Sweetling,” Kylo said, dragging his fingertips across her jawline and down her throat. “I assure you, my kind take vows  _ very _ seriously.” 

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Rey sat in uneasy silence. His touch left an almost uncomfortable burning sensation against her skin that alarmed her. It was unnatural. 

_ He  _ was unnatural. 

_ “Your kind?  _ And what is that? Just what the Hell are you?!” Rey asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer. 

Understanding that the word  _ Demon  _ would negatively affect the beauty on his lap, Kylo paused for a moment to think of a kinder word. Her fear was his enemy at the moment. He couldn’t risk her using that to tap into her potential. 

“I’m an Ancient,” he replied. 

“An Ancient  _ what?”  _ Rey asked. 

With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Kylo eased Rey from his lap onto the bed. Making sure her head rested comfortably on the silken down pillow, he allowed himself another eyeful of her perfect body. Although she deserved to know everything, he was growing tired of her questions. A small break was needed for both of their sanities. 

“I need to retire for the day. I’ll let you recover, rest, and get acquainted with the Manor alone. There’s plenty of food in the kitchen if you get hungry. I’ll be back after the sun sets...and then we’ll get to know each other better. How does that sound, Little One?” Kylo asked, standing gracefully from the bed. 

Staring at Kylo with wide eyes, Rey felt her heart drop into her uneasy stomach. She suddenly didn’t want him to leave. He couldn’t abandon her like this. Not now, not in her current state. There were too many unanswered questions, too many rampant fears filling her chaotic mind. 

“Please don’t leave me!” Rey exclaimed, her voice rising in panic.  _ “PLEASE!” _

Giving her a warm grin, Kylo debated on whether or not he should take his leave. It would be so easy to stay and milk her of her delicious life force. He didn’t want her to hate him, though. Quite the opposite. He was fully aware of her deep seated abandonment issues. Too many men had used her and tossed her aside like garbage. By returning to her at sunset, he knew he would begin to earn her much needed trust. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just us now,” Kylo replied before vanishing into thin air before Rey’s beseeching eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are we feeling? Are you creeped out? Turned on? Wanting more? Completely bored with this trope? Let me know alllllll of your feelings down in the box below!! Feedback feeds my muse...and I want this one to stay alive. I have so many twisted and delicious things ahead and I want to tell you about them!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Dark Darlings!!
> 
> How are you doing? Well, I hope!! Soooo...today is my Birthday. I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow...but I decided that I wanted to celebrate with you!! Are you ready for a MONSTER of a chapter?! I'm so serious...this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I don't know if that fills you with excitement, or dread...lol. I wanted to give you guys something special before I take a *small* writing break (I'm getting married in 2 weeks from today, yall! IM AN EMOTIONAL WRECK) lol. I hope you enjoy what I have in store!! Are you ready?! LET'S SIN!!
> 
> -Thank you to my beta hunter-gather-stuff on tumblr. She saved my ass more than once with this chapter and I am SO grateful!!

Stumbling from yet another deserted bedroom, Rey growled in frustration. Slapping her open palm against the white door frame, she yelled an obscenity directed at the Monster holding her captive. She had been wandering around the Manor for hours now, getting lost in a never-ending maze of claustrophobic corridors and empty rooms. It was safe to say that her patience was wearing thin. 

There  had only been one other time in her life where she had felt so desperate and helpless.  Rey  had sworn to herself that she would never feel that way again. However, that vow was now just as meaningless as the one she had made with her Erus. She didn’t care what he or any bloody  _ Gods _ believed. She was  _ not _ bound to him. 

Using the patterned wall as leverage, Rey slowly turned the corner to her right and walked towards where she remembered her room being.  A thick fog still dulled her brain, but she knew she had seen the large oil paintings lining the hallways before. How could she possibly forget the obscene images of women wantonly mating with demonic looking creatures? They were what horror movies were made of. 

Counting her shuffled footsteps, Rey moved as quickly as her heavy legs would allow. Although she was feeling well enough to move around, she still couldn’t rid herself of the exhaustion plaguing her muscles. She prayed that whatever _tasting _Kylo had done to her hadn’t left her permanently damaged. She could _not_ allow him to do that to her ever again. 

Finally reaching the end of the suffocating corridor, Rey wracked her mind of which path to take. Had she made a right originally? That would mean she should turn left? Or was it the other way around?

“Come on, Rey  _ think!”  _ She hissed to herself. 

Closing her kohl smeared eyes, Rey pushed out a long sigh. Retracing her steps in her mind, she pinpointed the path she needed to take. Confident in her choice, she opened her eyes and turn ed to her right. 

“Just hurry and get back to your room,” she whispered under her breath. “There must be a way to break that damn window.”

Stumbling down the candlelit hall, Rey furrowed her brow in thought. Every room she had gone into, with the exception of her own, had been completely windowless. She didn’t understand why that was the case. Common sense would suggest that she shouldn’t have access to the only means of escape. Then again, absolutely none of this made any sense to her so perhaps it wasn’t that odd, after all. Maybe Kylo was hoping she wouldn’t notice that one little detail. 

Finally reaching what looked like the door to her room, Rey shivered as Kylo’s handsome image popped into her mind. It instantly filled her with a confusing combination of desire and dread. Her rational brain told her that she needed to escape before he came back ; h er irrational brain, however, hoped he would return before she ever had the chance to. 

“What the Hell is wrong with you?” Rey asked herself before entering her bedchamber. “He’s a bloody  _ Monster  _ for fucks sake!”

Thoroughly annoyed with herself, Rey blinked as her eyes adjusted to the natural light filling the room. Turning her attention to her only means of escape, she took a handful of steps towards the large window to her left. Staring out into the picturesque void, she felt her resolve quickly faltering. Even if she managed to free herself, where the Hell would she go?

Scanning her gaze over the foreign terrain, Rey’s heartbeat quickened. From her high vantage point, she could tell that there were no other buildings around, only miles of rolling green hills that lead to a dense forest filled with lush evergreens. Beyond that, sharp snow capped mountains dotted the vibrant horizon. Under different circumstances, she would feel lucky to be surrounded by such natural beauty. At that moment, however, she cursed the Universe for throwing her into yet another shitty situation. 

Mulling over her choices, Rey felt her blood boil with anger. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place ; b oth of her options were awful. If she escaped, she would surely die before she ever reached the mountains. If she stayed, she would forever be at the mercy of an Ancient sadist that seemed to get off on eating her soul. 

Either way she was completely fucked. 

Realizing that the golden hour was upon her, Rey mentally readied herself. Deciding that dying from exposure was the better option, she walked over to her mahogany chest of drawers and grabbed a heavy candelabrum from its top. Quickly blowing out its three black candles, she yanked them from the ornate hunk of silver and tossed them to the floor. Stepping back towards the center of the window, she gave herself a tiny pep talk. 

“You can do this, Rey...you’ve been through tougher shit than this, yeah? All you need to do is break the window and climb down. Sure, it’s about a thirty foot drop but that’s ok! Just remember those rock climbing classes you took at REI and you’ll be fine. Absolutely  _ fucking _ fine!” Rey encouraged herself. 

Taking in a cleansing breath, Rey nodded her head. Raising her tired arm, she pulled the candelabrum back. Using what was left  of her strength, she threw the taper holder at the window. 

Hitting the warped pane with a loud  _ crack,  _ Rey watched in shock as the hefty piece of metal immediately bounced off of the glass. Ducking her head, she narrowly dodged the candelabrum as it  ricocheted  directly towards her face. Quickly turning her head, she yelped as it crashed against the iron bed behind her. 

“Bloody Hell!” She hissed. 

Rising to full height, Rey toggled her gaze from the fallen  candelabrum  to the unblemished window. Lifting her hand, she pinched the bridge of her nose between her middle finger and thumb and closed her eyes. She could feel a stress headache coming on. Of course her Erus would keep her behind unbreakable glass. She was foolish to think it was just a normal, run of the mill window. Absolutely  _ nothing  _ in th is Godforsaken Manor was  “ordinary.”

Grumbling a series of unkind words, Rey opened her hazel eyes and stalked towards the window. Balling her hands into tight fists, she began to punch the clear panes as hard as she could muster. Over and over again, wailing like a wild animal with every forceful hit. 

“You...son...of...a...BITCH!” Rey screamed,  too enraged to notice the skin on her knuckles splitting apart. 

Continuing to pummel on the warped glass, Rey was too focused on her unfair plight to pay attention to the acute pain in her hands. Nor the dark figure suddenly appearing out of thin air behind her. 

Cocking his head to the side, Kylo studied Rey in silence as she attacked the unforgiving  pane . He was almost amused by her little tantrum. That was, until, he noticed her blood smearing over the glass and dripping onto the wooden floor. 

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Kylo stepped behind Rey and wrapped his strong arms around her. Grabbing onto her wrists firmly, he pulled her away from the unyielding window. 

“What are you doing, Little One? Hmm?” Kylo asked, his voice bordering on annoyance and concern. 

Freezing like a rabbit caught in a trap, Rey’s eyes widened in sudden fright.  _ Where the Hell did he come from?!  _ Had he been there the whole time? 

Squaring her shoulders, Rey hardened her features. Deciding to stand her ground, she lifted her face to catch his intense gaze. She would be damned if she let him know just how scared she was. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She replied flippantly, trying to wiggle away from his grasp. 

Tightening his hold on Rey’s wrists, Kylo pushed her arms down to her sides. Taking a step forward, he pressed her squirming body against the window; effectively using his torso to keep her from moving.

“And what would you have done if you had been successful?” Kylo asked

Trying to calm her racing heartbeat, Rey whimpered as her Erus continued to use his body to push her against the cold window. She didn’t understand what his intentions were. Was he trying to crush her?!

“Run,” she squeaked. 

Letting out a devilish laugh, Kylo bent down and lovingly kissed the top of Rey’s head. He couldn’t be too angry with her. After all, tenacity was in her blood. She would have to be tamed, though, if he intended to keep her. 

“Oh, Sweetling...my Hellhounds would’ve torn you apart before you even made it to that first evergreen,” Kylo offered, his tone suddenly taking on a sinister edge. “Now listen to me, I’m only going to say this once. I’d better not catch you trying anything like this ever again. You are  _ mine.  _ Do you understand?” 

Swallowing hard, Rey felt her skin pebble in trepidation. Somehow, she felt that being ripped to shreds by  _ Hellhounds _ would’ve better than what Kylo had in store for her. She now understood why the only window in the Manor was here in her room. He meant to taunt her with the freedom she would never have. She was, and would forever be, his captured prey.

“I...I understand,” Rey reluctantly replied, her watering eyes glued to the peaceful landscape before her. 

Taking half a step backwards, Kylo eased his grip on Rey’s thin wrists. Pleased with her answer, he wanted to give her a little reward for falling in line so quickly.

“Good girl,” he purred. “Now, come...let's get you cleaned up.” 

Instant relief flooded Rey’s body as Kylo moved his formidable body away from hers. No longer pressed against the window, she was able to finally breathe again. Filling her lungs with much needed oxygen, she attempted to regain her wits. Why would she need to be cleaned up? Sure, she hadn’t taken a shower since her Vendue, but it’s not like she had been wallowing around in dirt. 

“I’m fine, there’s no need for that,” Rey responded. 

Narrowing his dark eyes, Kylo raised his hand to the nape of Rey’s neck. Lightly digging his fingers into her hair and skin, he bent down and pressed his full lips against the shell of her ear. He was trying so hard not to lose his patience with her.

“You must have mistaken me,  _ Sweetling _ , that  was not a request. Your hands are bleeding from your little hissy fit and I can still smell your release on you from last night...we need to get you cleaned up and prepared,” he offered.

Swallowing hard, Rey heard a loud ringing in her ears from panic that was once again settling in. Realizing that her hands were burning, she lifted them towards her face. Looking at her split knuckles with wide eyes, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Had she really done that to herself?

“Oh… I-I didn’t realize… but what do you mean that I need to be  _ prepared _ ?” Rey asked nervously, shivering as she felt Kylo’s warm breath against her throat. “Prepared for  _ what _ ?” 

Letting go of Rey’s neck, Kylo took a step away from her and turned on his heels. Lifting his shoulders in a nonchalant motion, he slowly moved towards the en suite bathroom of the bedchamber. 

“For me, of course. Now, come...I have already drawn you a bath,” he ordered. 

Cursing  under her breath, Rey  be grudgingly followed Kylo. Keeping her eyes glued on the back of his head, she allowed her screaming mind to over - analyze his reply. Surely he didn’t intend to kill her?  _ Right? _

Crossing the threshold into the marble tiled bathroom, Kylo glanced over his shoulder at Rey’s concerned face. Although she tried her best to appear brave, she couldn’t mask her true feelings from him. Her fear was palpable. 

“Do not worry, Little One. I’m not going to hurt you,” he said honestly. 

Pressing her lips into a hard line, Rey eyed Kylo warily. She knew she shouldn’t trust him, but he looked so sincere that she hated herself for even thinking that he would lie to her. 

Sensing Rey’s hesitation, Kylo halted his steps and turned towards her. Reaching up, he gently cupped her painted face between his large hands. He needed to quell her anxiety quickly, before the Celebratio was ruined. 

“I promise you. Pain is not on my agenda, tonight,” he offered. 

Locking eyes with Kylo, Rey’s heart skipped a beat. Why was she so bloody attracted to him? It wasn’t fair that he had the ability to disarm her so  effortlessly .

“And what is?” Rey asked, arching a brow. 

Giving Rey a sly grin, Kylo bent down to press his lips against her forehead. Whispering a foreign phrase, he sealed the enchantment with a single kiss and waited for it to take effect. 

Confused by Kylo’s actions, Rey danced her eyes along Kylo’s smug face as she watched him pull away. Opening her mouth to ask him what he was doing, she was quickly silenced by a heady feeling of bliss consuming her body. It made her head spin in the most delicious way imaginable, like she had just chased down two quaaludes with a fifth of vodka. 

_ “Oh,” _ she breathed, unable to verbalize a cohesive thought. 

Nodding once, Kylo dropped his hands from her flushing face and moved around to her back. Brushing her tangled curls over her shoulder, he slowly unzipped her black sequined gown and watched mesmerized as the fabric fell from her toned form. 

“And that’s just the beginning,” he  whispered, allowing himself to drag his knuckles along the column of her spine . 

Laughing lightly, Rey seemed to pay no mind to her dress dropping to the floor. Twirling in a sloppy circle with her arms above her head, she couldn’t stop smiling. Under normal circumstances, she would’ve been mortified letting him see her in all of her naked glory. At that moment, however, she didn’t have a single care in the world. It was incredibly freeing. 

Noticing that Rey’s legs were wobbling out from under her, Kylo reached out to catch her before she fell to the marble ground. Picking her up easily, he carried her like a bride towards the large porcelain tub in the corner. Never did he think that she would be such a lightweight. He would have to remember that for the future. 

“Feeling good?” Kylo asked, unabashedly raking his gaze over her pert tits. 

Humming a reply, Rey nodded her head and basked in the feeling of utter contentment. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt  _ this _ amazing. 

“Soooooooo bloody good!” Rey replied with a bright smile on her face. 

Lifting the corner of his lips into a smirk, Kylo bent over the clawfoot bathtub. Easing Rey into the floral scented water, he allowed his fingertips to skim across her tanned skin longer than necessary. 

“If you behave and do as I say...you’ll never feel anything less,” Kylo promised, kneeling next to the tub. 

Settling herself into the relaxing warm bath, Rey rested the back of her head against the porcelain edge of the tub. Looking at Kylo from the corner of her eyes, she watched him curiously as he picked up a sea sponge and dipped it into the water. 

“What if I don’t want to do  as you say ?” Rey asked, arching a brow. 

Meeting her gaze, Kylo began to methodically wash Rey’s body. Beginning with her neck, he slowly worked his way downward; paying special attention to the swell of her breasts and rosebud nipples. 

“Well, there would be consequences of course. Very  _ unpleasant _ consequences,” Kylo replied, swirling the rough sea sponge over her delicate skin. “But please don’t make me punish you, Rey. I would hate to hurt you. I’ve waited so long to have you...you don’t realize how incredibly precious you are to me.” 

Furrowing her brow, Rey pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Her mind was reeling from his words of adoration and thinly veiled threats. She wanted to know more, but was afraid of what his answer might reveal. Suddenly emboldened by her otherworldly intoxication, she went against her better judgement. 

“What do you want from me?” Rey asked. 

With a small shrug of his shoulders, Kylo dragged the beige sponge down her toned abdomen. Paying no mind to the sleeve of his black dress shirt falling into the water, he continued with his careful administration. She had just asked him a loaded question ; o ne that couldn’t be answered truthfully, not yet at least.

“We’re destined,” he stated simply. 

“Destined? For what?” Rey asked, trying to ignore the pleasurable sensation of the sea sponge dipping between her legs.

Tenderly bathing her inner thighs, Kylo made a conscious effort not to touch her perfect cunt. He would be cleaning that particular area with his tongue, soon enough. 

“Greatness,” Kylo replied.

Eyeing Kylo critically, Rey chose to remain silent. His answers were too vague for her liking and were leaving a bad taste in her mouth.  _ Greatness?  _ What the fuck did that mean? 

Sw iping the sponge over her calves, Kylo gently reached for her right forearm with his free hand. Pulling it from the sweetly scented bath water, he turned his full attention from her legs to the broken skin covering her knuckles. Softly dabbing the  soft material  over her wounds, he kept his eyes glued on Rey’s confused face. 

“All of your questions will be answered in due time,” he offered, bringing her hand to his lips. 

Kissing her middle knuckle, Kylo closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on her split skin. Taking in a large breath, he muttered a phrase as he exhaled over her wounds.

_ “Tactu sanitatem.” _

Blinking at her Erus, Rey gasped as a warm sensation wrapped around her hand. Almost at once, she felt her muscles flex and burn with an uncomfortable pain that made her whimper. Looking down at her hand, she was stunned to see her skin mending itself before her very eyes; leaving  angry,  red marks where the damage had been only seconds prior. 

“How...how did you do that?” Rey asked, her voice shaking at the seams. “Are you...a witch? Er...I mean...warlock? Are you a bloody warlock?!”

Placing Rey’s healed hand back into the bath water, Kylo reached for her left forearm. Lifting it from the tub, he cleaned her second set of wounds to begin the process once again. Her question amused him. Warlocks wished they possessed the power he so easily commanded. For her sake, however, he would allow her to think that he was one of the lowly bottom - feeders. At least until the Celebratio had ended. 

“I suppose you could call me that,” Kylo replied , hiding his grimace by kissing her knuckles and calling upon the healing phrase. 

Gasping lightly, Rey felt dumbfounded. Things were finally falling into place inside her buzzing mind. Of course he was a witch, there was no other explanation. She still couldn’t believe that any of this was real, though. Perhaps she truly was insane and this was all just an illusion. It wouldn’t surprise her if she woke up tomorrow strapped to a gurney in an insane asylum. After all, that is what happened to all of the women in her family. At least that’s what she was led to believe. 

“I’m going crazy,” Rey  breathed, squeezing her eyes shut.

With a tiny chuckle, Kylo dipped the sponge back into the bath water. Squeezing off the excess liquid, he lifted his hand to clean the smeared makeup from Rey’s comely face.

“I assure you, you’re not. I know that all of this is hard for you to grasp, but it will be easier for you if you try not to make sense of it,” he purred, wiping the last bit of rouge from her cheeks. “Don’t fight your new life here with me, Rey. Trust me when I say that you are  _ exactly  _ where you’re supposed to be.” 

Opening her eyes and meeting Kylo’s gaze, Rey mulled over his words.  _ Don’t fight your new life here with me.  _ So he didn’t mean to kill her, then? She would be lying if she said she didn’t find that somewhat comforting. 

Dropping the sea sponge into the tub, Kylo swiped a bead of water from Rey’s lips with the pad of his thumb. Although he knew makeup was necessary in certain situations,  _ this  _ was how he preferred her. She had a natural beauty that some mortals would, and  _ had,  _ sold their souls to possess. 

“Ahhh...there’s my gorgeous girl. Now let’s get you to bed, hmm?” Kylo asked, his voice deep and sultry. 

“I’m not really tired,” Rey said without thinking. 

Lifting a brow, Kylo slowly rose to his feet. Unbuttoning his wet shirt, he gave her a wicked grin. Now wasn’t the time for her to act coy.

“Oh, we won’t be sleeping, Little One” he said, stripping the ebony material from his torso. “It’s time we consummated our  _ Nuptiae _ .”

Shocked by Kylo’s bunt response, Rey stared at him with her mouth agape. In the blink of an eye her blissful high was replaced with a cold dose of reality. She had no idea what a ‘Neptiae’ was, but definitely understood the word ‘consummated.’ She had a feeling that he wanted to have sex with her, but she didn’t expect him to be so upfront about it. 

“There’s no need to act so surprised, Sweetling. You aren’t an innocent virgin,” Kylo tisked, tossing his shirt to the marble floor. “Don’t pretend that you don’t want me, I know all about the filthy fantasy you played out in your dreams this morning. You  were practically  _ begging _ to feel me inside of you.”

Dropping her eyes in embarrassment, Rey felt her cheeks flush crimson. She had absolutely no control over that dream. It was wrong of him to use it against her, no matter how true his words rang.

Holding out his hand to help her from the clawfoot tub, Kylo softened his dark eyes. Per her vow he no longer needed her consent, but it would be better for them both if she gave herself to him freely.

“Please,” he began, his voice taking on a gentle tone.  _ “Let me worship you, Rey.”  _

Raising her gaze to meet Kylo’s, Rey mentally battled with herself. Would it be so wrong to give into her desire? He had already told her he didn’t plan on hurting or killing her, tonight. What would be the harm in accepting his lustful offer? After everything she had been through over the past few months, she deserved to have a little carnal fun.

Giving into temptation, Rey nodded her head and placed her hand in his. Carefully standing from the water, she felt her breath hitch as she noticed Kylo rake his eyes up and down her naked body. He looked like a ravenous wolf about to go in for the kill. She prayed to the Universe that she had made the right decision. 

“That’s a good girl,” Kylo said, leaning in to pick Rey up from the porcelain tub. 

Draping her arm around Kylo’s neck, Rey spat a curse as he swept her up into his arms. His strength caught her completely off guard. It gave her butterflies in the most amazing way.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Kylo purred. 

Holding Rey securely in his arms, Kylo carried her through the bathroom. Crossing the threshold, he stepped confidently into the darkened bedroom. Night had fallen during her bath, but the Festivities had not yet begun. He could feel the dark energy of his Disciples surrounding the Manor; chomping at the bit as they waited for her Ascension. He understood their impatience.

This would be a night long remembered. 

Shivering against Kylo’s chest, Rey clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering. Not even the unnatural heat radiating from his skin could shield her from the chill of the room. She wished  he had the forethought to grab a towel on their way out. 

Noticing Rey trembling in his arms, Kylo chastised himself for not considering her comfort. Of course she would be cold, she was still dripping wet. Mortals were so incredibly fragile. 

_ “Incendium,”  _ Kylo said. 

Within the span of two heartbeats, a series of sparks illuminated the bedchamber as every candle sconce within the room ignited. Only a split second later, the gilded fireplace along the north wall magically roared to life; filling the space with much needed warmth. 

Dancing her gaze across the room, Rey once again tried to rationalize what was happening around her. Unable to come up with anything other than lunacy, she turned her wide eyes to Kylo for some sort of reassurance. 

“I didn’t want you to freeze to death,” Kylo offered, clearing the space to the iron framed bed. “You’ll be warm soon, I promise.”

Walking to the side of the bed, Kylo gently placed Rey on the edge of the plush mattress. Encouraging her to sit with her legs spread, he took a step backwards to appreciate her in all of her glory. 

Trying not to make eye contact, Rey moved her eye line back and forth from Kylo’s intense face to the floor. She felt uncomfortably exposed and unsure of herself. This wasn’t some random, drunken Tinder hookup. She was about to  give complete access to something that up until yesterday, only existed in fairytales and myths. 

Shaking his head, Kylo reached to grasp Rey’s rounded chin. Lifting it gently, he made her meet his intense gaze. If she only knew what was inside of her, she would never feel the need to be self conscious. 

“No. Don’t feel embarrassed, Sweetling. You’re perfect,” he purred, releasing her chin to swipe his fingertips along her clavicle. “Absolutely perfect.”

“I...I just don’t know what you want me to do,” Rey replied nervously.

Dropping to his knees before her, Kylo placed his hands on her shaking thighs in an effort to ground her. If he allowed her to overthink, she may end up ruining their night. 

“I don’t want you to do anything...all you need to do is enjoy my  _ gifts _ ,” Kylo said, his deep voice thick with desire. “Now lie back on the bed and close your eyes.”

Hesitating slightly Rey nodded her head in acknowledgment. Following his command, she lied down on the bed and  sucked  in a large breath. Closing her eyes, she attempted to scoot backwards,  but was firmly held in place by Kylo’s grip  on her thighs.

“No, don’t move...keep your ass right there on the edge of the bed for me.” Kylo ordered.

“Oh...ok,” Rey replied. 

Leaning in towards Rey’s perfect cunt, Kylo draped her legs over his broad shoulders. Wiggling his hands under her shapely ass, he lifted her lower half just enough to allow him easy access. 

“I want you to be loud for me,” Kylo said, breathing in her scent. 

Squeezing her eyelids, Rey gasped as she felt Kylo’s warm tongue lightly graze her pussy lips. She couldn’t remember the last time a man had pleasured her orally, the men she dated were usually more interested in taking rather than giving. It shocked her that he would want to do this. 

Licking the last remnants of water from Rey’s pussy, Kylo took his time lavishing attention on her smooth folds. Kissing and sucking on her flesh, he waited patiently until he tasted her arousal. Knowing that her body was caving, he felt his own desire growing. He knew she wanted it just as much as  she  did. 

Squirming under his tongue, Rey instinctively moved her hips, her body silently begging for more of his wicked attention. Keeping her eyes closed, her mind narrowed its focus on the delicious sensation of his teasing mouth. It was blatantly obvious that he had done this a time or two. It added a spark of jealousy to the already burning need growing within her. 

Smiling against Rey’s cunt, Kylo released her ass and moved his hands to her swaying hips. Holding her still, he dipped the tip of his tongue between her soft pussy lips. Easily finding her tender clit, he tickled the little pearl. Swirling his tongue clockwise, then counter clockwise, at a haphazard speed meant to drive her mad. 

Whimpering a curse, Rey dug her heels into Kylo’s shoulder blades. Frustrated that she couldn’t move her lower half, she reached down and threaded her fingers into his dark locks. Yanking on his  makeshift reins , she pleaded with him to keep going. 

Spurned on by the lustful sounds filling the room, Kylo felt his own resolve crumble. He had intended on drawing Rey’s passion out until she was on the verge of tears, ensuring that she wouldn’t stop him before he took his lion’s share. Having her melt in his mouth was just too exquisite, though. He was eager to feel her break. 

Pulling Rey’s clit between his teeth, Kylo brushed the flat of his uneven tongue across her pink pearl. Flicking and swirling in time with every shameless, feminine moan. Releasing her hips, he reached upwards for her firm tits. Palming them with his rough hands, he squeezed with his fingers as his teeth nipped her clit. Applying pressure for a long moment, he would then quickly surrender. Repeating the process over and over in a wicked game meant to display his dominance. 

Unable to keep her eyes closed, Rey lifted her head from the bed and watched her Erus as he made good on his word. He was truly worshipping her in the most carnal way. Tugging on his tangled hair, she squealed with delight as his tongue took her to the edge. 

“Ohhhh... _ GOD!” _ Rey yelled into the air of the bedchamber.  _ “God!  _ Yes!  _ Don’t stop!”  _

Immediately halting his movements, Kylo pulled away from Rey’s overworked cunt. Narrowing his hungry eyes, he bristled with annoyance. How dare she bring that Prick into this. 

Rising from the floor, Kylo licked his full lips and leaned over Rey. Glaring down at her, he felt his cock strain almost painfully against his black pants. She was lucky that he wanted her so badly. 

Blinking at Kylo, Rey stammered as she tried to make sense of the sudden change in his demeanor. She was both annoyed and terrified. He looked like he wanted to kill her. 

“What? Did I do something? Why...why did you stop?” Rey asked, her strained voice shaking. 

Gritting his teeth, Kylo wrangled in his desire to take her soul right then and there. Reminding himself that she was more valuable to him by his side, he let out a low growl before picking Rey up and moving her vertically on the bed. 

_ “Never  _ say that name in my presence,” Kylo snarled. 

Furrowing her brow, Rey tried to recall what she had just said. What name? What in the Hell was he talking about?

“What? What did I say? Was...it...uh...God?” Rey asked, scooting towards the head of the bed to distance herself.

Crawling over Rey’s naked body, Kylo nodded his head. Whispering a foreign phrase, he used the growing energy of his Disciples to shield her from whatever protection she may have unwittingly called upon. Leaning in close to her beautiful face, he strangled the rage growing inside of him. He couldn’t be too angry with her, she didn’t understand the implications of her actions. 

_ “He _ can’t help you.  _ I’m  _ your God now, do you understand?” Kylo asked. 

Swallowing hard, Rey felt her flesh pebble with fear. She had called out to God as a knee jerk reaction to the pleasure he was giving, not to save her. God had  _ never _ saved her from any shitty situation before, why would she ask for His help, now? 

“I...I didn’t mean anything by it,” Rey replied, trying to justify herself.

Dismissing her statement, Kylo tenderly brushed a damp stand of hair from her freckled cheek. Making a conscious effort to disarm her rising apprehension, he used the energy swirling between them to rekindle her need. 

“Do you  _ understand,  _ Sweetling?” Kylo asked again, his voice taking on a sweeter tone.

Blinking at her Erus, Rey nodded her head in an automatic response. 

“Yes...yes, I understand,” she replied. 

Quirking his head to the side, Kylo gave Rey a small smile. Lifting his right hand, he skimmed his fingertips down the center of her throat to her sternum. Taking his index finger, he traced an invisible rune onto her skin and waited for his demonic blessing to take effect. 

“Good girl,” Kylo purred. “Now where were we?”

Humming a reply, Rey found herself at a loss of words. Almost at once, her desire returned with a vengeance. Needing to satiate the aching want curling in her belly, she reached between their bodies for the waistband of Kylo’s pants. Like a woman possessed, she tugged on the material so hard that he almost lost his balance.

“Careful, Little One...here, let me help you,” Kylo offered, a hint of humor in his voice.

Moving off of Rey, Kylo gracefully climbed from the bed. Keeping his eyes on the bewitching woman before  him , he made a show of removing his pants from his lower half. Kicking the fabric from his legs, he stood unabashedly with his hands on his hips and his cock at attention; a devilish smirk painting his full lips. 

Toggling her wide eyes from Kylo’s cock to his smug face, Rey felt a scorching flush splotch the skin of her chest. She had seen well - endowed men before, but not one so keenly arrogant. Why did that only make her want him more? 

Licking her lips in anticipation, Rey waited impatiently for Kylo to climb back into bed. With every second that passed, the wanton lust within her grew. It was as if her body was on autopilot and she had no control over it. She desperately needed to feel him inside of her, that was the only thing that would rid her of this madness. 

“Well? Are you just going to stand there?” Rey asked, holding back a pout.

Lifting a dark brow, Kylo clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He knew exactly why she was acting so brazen, but her physical needs weren’t an excuse for her to attempt to take charge.

“Yes, I am Sweetling. I’m going to stand right here and watch you touch yourself,” Kylo said cockily. 

“What?” Rey asked, scrunching her face.

“I know you heard me, don’t play games, Rey. I’ve seen you in my mind’s eye when you’re alone at night in that tiny little bed. There’s no need to be shy, I know  _ all _ of the wicked things you do to that beautiful little cunt of yours when you think no one is around,” Kylo purred, his right hand moving from his hip to graze the flat of his own abdomen. “Your desperation fed me for days when I was starving...it’s the same desperation that I taste in the air around you, now. It’s almost as delicious as the juices you left on my lips. I’m giving you permission to free yourself of the torture your body is putting you through. So go on...show me...and then I’ll give you what you’ve needed all along.” 

Staring at her Erus, Rey wondered  if she had correctly heard what was said. With everything else that had just happened, why was she even trying to debunk his words? She knew he wasn’t lying. There were moments where she thought someone was peeping in on her as she was getting herself off. At the time she thought it was her slob of a neighbor, the one that always made disgusting comments whenever she walked past. Now, however, she knew it wasn’t the asshole in B-32. It was the smug asshole standing right before her.

“Why should I? If you’ve already seen me, then there’s no need,” Rey countered.

Shaking his head, Kylo took a step to the bed and leaned over her splayed body. Oh, how wrong she was. 

“I will  _ always _ have a need, Sweetling. I’m never satisfied when it comes to you,” Kylo replied, his tone low. “Now show me.”

Debating her options, Rey wanted to snap back but found herself caving. She didn’t have much of a choice, really. Her body was strung so tightly that she would only be hurting herself if she denied him. 

“Yes, Kylo,” Rey said.

_ “Master,”  _ Kylo corrected. “I’m your Master. Address me as such.”

Taking in a shaky breath, Rey drifted her right hand from her belly towards the aching apex between her thighs. Dipping her middle finger into her wet slit, she let out a moan as she felt the warmth of her arousal coat her fingertip. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been  _ this _ wet.

“Yes,  _ Master,”  _ Rey said, her voice thick with need.

“Good girl,” Kylo praised. 

Dropping his eye line from Rey’s face, Kylo honed in on Rey’s nimble fingers as she toyed with herself. Studying her erotic movement, his mouth watered as her heartbeat climbed. Although he had promised her he wouldn’t hurt her, he made an instant decision that he would have a tiny taste of her release. Her  _ la petite mort _ was just too tempting to resist. 

“You are so beautiful,” Kylo lauded, wrapping his fingers tightly around his rigid length. 

Breathing heavily, Rey flicked her buzzing clit with the edge of the nail of her middle finger to create some much needed friction. Reaching down with her left hand, she used her digits to spread apart the lips of her cunt, allowing her Master a full view of her most intimate area. 

“Am I?” Rey teased.

Growling a reply, Kylo pawed at his thick cock. Moving up and down his length languidly for several passes, he jerked slightly as he noticed Rey speed her touch. She was goading him, most likely trying to see if she could break him first. Perhaps he should teach her another lesson. 

_ “Tactio,”  _ Kylo muttered under a groan. 

Too far gone in her own pleasure to hear his spell, Rey pinched her clit between her fingers and rolled her aroused flesh back and forth. Swirling her wrist in a slow circle, she whimpered as the need within her core stretched her tighter and tighter. Climbing to the pinnacle of her orgasm, she was quickly thrown off guard by the sensation of half a dozen hands gliding over her squirming body. 

“What...what’s going on?” Rey asked, overcome with the bliss of knowing fingers dancing across her erogenous zones. 

With a sinful smirk, Kylo moved his hand up his shaft towards the sensitive head of his cock. Twisting his wrist along the ridge, he swiped a clear bead of precum with the pad of his thumb. She was reacting just as he expected her to.  _ Good _ , he thought. She needed to be put back in her place. 

“I’m helping you, Sweetling,” Kylo said before reluctantly releasing his cock. 

Leaning over Rey’s gyrating form, Kylo moved his hand towards her flushed face. Cupping her cheek tenderly, he hovered his cum stained thumb over her opened lips. 

“Taste me,” he ordered.

Meeting Kylo’s dark eyes, Rey didn’t need to be told twice. Darting her pink tongue from her mouth, she greedily licked his essence from his skin. Finding his taste clean and sweet, she exhaled a pleased moan before taking his thumb fully into her mouth.

“Ohhh...that’s a good girl,” Kylo muttered. 

Wrapping her lips around Kylo’s digit, Rey suckled eagerly on his flesh. Swirling her tongue around his thumb, hummed happily as she lightly bobbed her head. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Kylo said, his voice strained. “It’s not going to work.”

Pulling his thumb from Rey’s mouth with a loud  _ ‘pop,’ _ Kylo slowly moved his hand to her left breast. Taking his  saliva slicked  finger, he lightly traced the ridge of her pink nipple around and around until he heard her cry out in frustration. She was trying so hard not to give in. He looked forward to bending her prideful spirit. 

“Let yourself go,” Kylo urged. 

Arching her torso from the bed, Rey worked at her tender clit. Sliding her fingers over the hardened bud, she felt her body begin to crumble. There were too many conflicting sensations teasing her flesh, she could no longer reign in her need. 

“That’s it...you’re almost there,” Kylo whispered, ramping up the immoral energy of the phantom hands. 

Panting in pleasure, Rey thrust her hips against her own fingers. Brushing her touch lengthwise across her clit, she frantically squirmed over the plush bed. Climbing the summit of her wanton release, she stayed the course for as long as she could.

Humming to himself, Kylo drew the phantom fingers to her neglected right breast. Knowing that she just needed a bit of encouragement, he ordered the invisible touch to mimic his own. Taking her erect nipple between his middle finger and thumb, he forcibly squeezed the tiny rosebud. 

“Let. Yourself. Go,” Kylo said huskily, pausing after each word to get his point across. 

Furrowing her brow, Rey looked at Kylo with relief in her eyes. Knowing she could finally let her body succumb, she tapped her finger against her clit one last time before careening over the sharp edge of her orgasm. Squealing shamelessly into the warm air of the bedchamber, her body convulsed as a heady euphoria overtook her. 

Roughly grabbing her tit, Kylo closed his eyes and opened his mouth to consume a small bit of Rey’s little death. Savoring her energetic life force, he let out a masculine moan as her power flowed through his muscles. It was a glorious sensation that only added fuel to his own sexual desire. 

Slowly coming down from her salacious high, Rey collapsed on the mattress. She felt tired, but in the most delicious way. She couldn’t remember the last time she had cum so hard. Perhaps being tied to a Warlock wasn’t so horrible, after all. 

Spitting a vulgar curse, Rey turned her gaze to Kylo as he stood beside her. He had a ravenous look on his face that quickly ignited her desire once again. He meant to fuck her raw, there was no doubt in her mind. 

“My turn,” Kylo said, climbing onto the used mattress. 

Before Rey had a chance to react, Kylo pounced on her relaxed body. Nestling between her spread legs, he gently brushed her hands away from her overworked pussy. Holding his throbbing cock by the base, he ran its head along her sopping cunt lips. Coating its tip with the remnants of her orgasm, he locked his eyes on her surprised face and gave her a small warning. 

“I don’t know how gentle I can be,” Kylo said truthfully. 

Preparing herself mentally, Rey nodded her head in acknowledgement. Truth be told, she wanted him to be rough with her. She was never one that fully enjoyed slow lovemaking. 

“I can handle it,” Rey replied. 

Knowing that she could, Kylo centered himself in preparation. Guiding his cock towards her entrance, he slowly inched his needy flesh into her silken cunt. Hissing an obscenity, he relished in the way her walls wrapped around him. He had waited so long for this moment, it was everything he dreamt it would be. 

Spreading her legs wider, Rey gasped as her cunt accommodated Kylo’s thick girth. Feeling him slide inside her was the most erotic sensation she could recall. He fit so perfectly, it was almost as if her body was made for his.

Gritting his teeth, Kylo groaned as Rey’s pussy took in his entire length. Fully sheathed in her velvet lined cunt, he basked in her love for a handful of long seconds before slowly pressing his hips. He would try his best to make this pleasurable for her, but he fully intended on being selfish. 

“Ahhhh... _ fuck!” _ Rey moaned.

Covering Rey’s heated body with his own, Kylo wriggled his hands between the mattress and her back. Wrapping his fingers over the crest of her shoulders, he held her tightly in place as he moved in and out of her soaked cunt. Withdrawing partway, he then sank back in to the hilt; again and again, with each depraved pass quicker than the last. 

Eagerly lifting her hips to meet Kylo’s, Rey allowed herself to get lost in the torrid moment. Moving her hands to the back of his head, she tugged on his tousled curls as he thrust wildly into her. Kylo wasn’t kidding when he said he couldn’t be gentle, not that she was complaining. On the contrary, she was thoroughly enjoying the rough fuck. 

Spurned on by Rey’s enthusiasm, Kylo picked up his obscene pace. Angling his sharp hips, he pushed the tip of his cock deeper inside her silken sheath. Letting out a low growl, he savored the lurid sounds of their mating bodies. Their chaotic energies were playing off of one another, causing an invisible ripple that would no doubt be felt by his waiting Disciples outside. It wouldn't be long before their Nupitae ritual was complete. 

Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, Rey stared at Kylo’s shadow as it moved rhythmically against the semi-darkened wall to her right. At first his outline was unassuming, just a man becoming lost in the heat of a rut. After a handful of seconds, however, she watched entranced as it morphed into something monstrous. Spiked wings grew from his back, splaying outward in a grandiose display of wicked power. Not long after, she noticed a pair of sharp horns peek out from the top of his head, their pointed ends twisting and curving like those she had seen in Medieval artwork. It was then that she realized she was not dealing with some tame Warlock.

_ Kylo Ren was a demon. _

Feeling her blood run cold, Rey whipped her hands from Kylo’s hair and grabbed onto the iron headboard above her. Digging the sharp metal into her hands, she braced herself to fully look at him. Expecting to see him in all of his evil glory, she was shocked to find him without horns or wings. Once again turning her head to the right, she blinked in disbelief as his shadow was that of a human. 

Noticing a drastic change in Rey’s movements, Kylo zeroed in on her freckled face. Digging his fingers into her shoulders, he slowed his desperate thrusts. Seeing tears well in her hazel eyes as she stared at the wall, he instantly knew what was wrong. He was too far gone to keep the mask on, she had seen his true form. 

“Are you scared?” Kylo asked with a leisurely press of his hips. 

Drawing her eyes back to Kylo’s handsome face, Rey blinked away hot tears. Ignoring them as they slipped past her temples, she shook her head in reply. It was a lie, of course, but she wasn’t about to let the creature currently grinding into her know that she was terrified. 

Tilting his head to the side, Kylo circled his lower half against Rey’s opened pelvis. Fear wafted from her pores, it’s sweet aroma enticing his all consuming need. It was good that she was afraid, he mused. That fear would keep her in line. 

“Good,” he offered, once again picking up the pace of his thrusts. “Now...open yourself...to my _ nuptialem donum.”  _

Giving Kylo a quizzical look, Rey tried to gather her disordered thoughts. She was getting sick of being confused by his random Latin words. 

“Your...what?” Rey asked, unable to suppress a moan as his cock nudged against her hidden crevice. 

Pushing out a hiss, Kylo slid his thick cock into Rey’s sopping pussy over and over; his speed giving him the most wonderful sensation of losing his mind. His body was quickly racing towards its release, there was no going back now. 

“My...Wedding gift,” Kylo replied, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. 

Not wanting to give Rey a chance to protest, Kylo claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Keeping her occupied using his tongue and teeth, he opened the floodgates of his much needed orgasm. Growling into her mouth, his strong body completely fell apart; releasing a heavy dose of his power in congruence. 

Feeling the Demon jerk violently between her thighs, Rey moaned as she was hit with an enormous wave of euphoric energy. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she screamed out in animalistic ecstasy as every cell within her body suddenly sparked to life. It was as if she had just injected the purest form of fentanyl into her veins. She had never felt anything so amazing before, it was instantly addicting. 

Certain that his Realm had received its unearthly announcement, Kylo pulled his full lips from Rey’s and memorized the pure look of joy playing out on her fine features. She had accepted his life force just as he knew she would. The Prophecy was true, Rey was meant to stand by his side. She was now his in every sense of the word. 

“How do you feel?” Kylo asked, reluctantly easing his spent cock from her cunt. 

Momentarily forgetting about Kylo’s Demonic shadow, Rey couldn’t help but laugh. She didn’t know how to accurately describe what she was feeling. There weren’t enough words in her vocabulary. 

“Fucking fantastic,” Rey replied truthfully. “I don’t know what just happened, but I want more.” 

Giving Rey a sinful smirk, Kylo gently rolled his large frame off of her. Laying on his side, he roamed his eyes up and down her naked body. He knew he couldn’t let her taste him too often, but it would be hard to deny her. She wore the afterglow so well. 

“I understand, Sweetling...and I will give you more when the time is right,” Kylo said, moving his eye line to the growing commotion outside their window. 

Following Kylo’s gaze, Rey stared at the window still smeared with her blood. Pausing a moment, her eyes widened as she noticed a heavy drumming noise causing the warped glass to vibrate. With every passing second, the ominous volume grew. It’s deep sound caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up on end. 

“What is that?” Rey asked, hoisting herself into a sitting position on the bed. 

“Why don’t you go look?” Kylo said nonchalantly. 

Moving her attention from the window to Kylo and back again, Rey scrunched her flushed face. Climbing from the bed, she carefully stood on her wobbly legs. Walking to the window, she was quickly reminded of what had just transpired by the feeling of her Master’s cum dripping down her thigh. Carefully stepping her bare feet over the wooden floor, she let out an audible gasp as she reached her destination. Focusing on the depraved activity outside the Manor, she stood dumbfounded. As if her night couldn’t get any stranger. 

From her vantage point, Rey could see dozens of raging bonfires peppering the rolling hills between the Manor and forest. Surrounding each roaring blaze were grotesque, nightmarish creatures. Their disgusting bodies were dancing and moving in ways not humanly possible. It left her stunned and petrified. Just what the fuck was happening?

Gracefully standing from the bed, Kylo slowly sauntred towards his prize. Moving directly behind her naked body, he wrapped his right arm possessively over her chest and pulled her against his torso. Grinning evilly at his Disciples, he bristled with pride. He had once again won their favor. Now, he was unstoppable. 

“What are they doing?” Rey asked softly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kylo leaned down to nuzzle the crown of Rey’s head.

“Feasting...torturing lost souls...fornicating… _ celebrating,”  _ he replied. 

Furrowing her brow, Rey couldn’t stop staring at the crazed creatures. She didn’t want to live in a world in which they existed. 

“Celebrating what?” She asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Humming lightly, Kylo snaked his left arm down Rey’s flat abdomen and tightened his hold. He knew she would be apprehensive about her new status, but luckily there was time to help her adjust. 

“The ascension of their new  _ Empress _ ,” Kylo stated matter of factly. 

A cold chill ran down Rey’s spine as her mind put two and two together.  _ Consummation. Neptiae. Wedding gift. Empress. _ Did she just unwittingly marry a fucking Demon?

Not paying mind to Rey’s distress, Kylo curled his lips into a rakish grin. The offerings of his Disciples were replenishing all of the energy he had just depleted. He suddenly wanted to enjoy his Empress once again. 

“I know it’s tempting to spend all night watching the festivities but I want you back in bed,  _ Wife,”  _ Kylo purred darkly. “I’m not done with you, yet.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, you're the real MVP. Thank you for sticking through 'till the end.
> 
> How did you like this chapter?! PLEASE let me know in the box below...even if its just a one word comment...hell, even if its just an emoji! Please put something in my box! (That's what Rey said)
> 
> See you next chapter!! Find me on my social media outlets if you want to talk!! MUWAH!! XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sweetlings!
> 
> How have you been? Well, I hope? Things have been crazy on my end. Experienced some really amazing highs and then was promptly knocked back to the ground, lol. Meh-such is life, right? Anyways...I completed Dominus so that leaves me time to focus on this story! I really hope you enjoy this ride...its going to be unlike anything I've ever done. I'll shut up, now...let's get to the story, hmm? 
> 
> (Ginormous thanks to my beta, hunter-gatherer-stuff on tumblr...I wouldn't have continued this without her encouragement, and I'm extremely thankful!!)

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Rey let out a loud yawn and reluctantly lifted her head from the down pillow beneath her. Glancing around the sunlit bedroom, she wondered how long she had been asleep. Judging from the exhaustion still gripping her overworked muscles, she guessed not long at all. After an entire night of fucking every which way imaginable, Kylo had graciously allowed her to take her rest at dawn. She could tell by the position of the sun in the cloudless sky that she probably only had five hours or so under her belt.

It wasn’t nearly enough time to recover from all of the nefarious activities that had taken place. 

Rising into a sitting position on the cum stained mattress, Rey pulled on the velvet comforter to cover her naked breasts. There wasn’t any point to her ridiculous modesty, but it helped to lessen the overwhelming shame she felt. How could she have allowed herself to have sex with him? To give him full access to every part of her mind and body? Better yet, why did she still want  _ more _ of him and all of the unholy things she could do to her? 

“You’re sick in the head, Rey,” she muttered to herself. “He’s a bloody  _ Demon _ for Christ’s sake!” 

Knowing she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, Rey slowly climbed out of the used bed. Yanking on the crimson comforter, she draped the fabric over her shoulders and wrapped it around her bruised body. Stumbling forward on sore legs, she made her way towards the window of her bedroom. 

Mentally kicking herself, Rey replayed the night’s lewd activities as she walked. Looking around the room, her mind recalled every torrid position Kylo had taken her and where. It seemed like the only surface they  _ hadn’t _ fucked on was the ceiling, and she had no doubt that that would be next on his agenda. She couldn’t believe his stamina. He acted like a man possessed, never seeming entirely satiated after each frantic encounter. It was only after she had succumbed to the exhaustion brought on by her tenth orgasm had he left her alone. Curling around her on the bed, he snuggled her limp body and played with her hair until she fell asleep. Whispering loving words edged in darkness that left her feeling exalted and terrified all at the same time. 

Why did he want her so badly? That part still didn’t make sense to her. What was so special about her that he would take her as his Unholy Bride. Surely he could’ve chosen someone with much more to offer. She was just a lowly, lonely guttersnipe without a family or a future.

Perhaps that was the reason why? 

Shaking away her anxious thoughts, Rey took in a cleansing breath as she reached the large window. Looking out into the picturesque landscape, she was surprised to see that there wasn’t a single trace of the Demonic celebration from the night before. There were no charred remnants of the dozens of bonfires she had witnessed with her own two eyes. All of the wooden stakes with severed heads and torsos protruding haphazardly from the ground had magically disappeared. There was no sign of blood or flesh or sex marring the green hillside. Everything looked as pristine as a picture on a postcard. It almost made her want to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t still dreaming. 

Scrunching her face in confusion, Rey stood in silence as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened. Feeling lost and uneasy, she felt her frustration bubble to the surface. There was no rhyme or reason to any of this. If only she hadn’t called the number on that damned business card. Sure, she would be out living on the streets but at least she wouldn’t be _married_ to the Devil. 

“What the fuck have you done, Rey?” She asked herself. 

Gripping the soft comforter wrapped around her body, Rey grit her teeth to stop herself from screaming. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against the cool window pane and let her mind wander for a solution. There had to be a way for her to escape her new life. 

_ There just had to be.  _

Standing as still as a statue, Rey focused on the snow capped mountains before her and became lost in her racing thoughts. Nausea crashed against her in slow waves, only to be chased away by random moments of heady euphoria. One minute her body seemed as light as a feather, floating a foot or two off the ground; the next it sunk like a dead weight, pressing the soles of her feet painfully against the wood floor. Time came to a screeching halt before moving forward at an unnatural speed. As the moon chased the sun from the sky, Rey drifted in and out of consciousness. It wasn’t until she heard a loud series of rapid  _ knocks _ on her bedroom door that she snapped out of her trance-like state. 

Blinking herself back into reality, Rey turned her head towards the door. Who the Hell could possibly be there? As far as she knew, she was all alone in the cavernous mansion. 

“Uh...yes?” She asked nervously. “Come in?” 

Straightening her posture, Rey watched with wide eyes as the heavy door slowly opened. It only took a split second for her to recognize the person passing through the threshold. 

“Connix?” Rey squeaked, furrowing her brow. 

Entering the candle-lit bedroom, Connix gave Rey a warm smile as she dragged a metal rolling rack filled with white garments into the open space. She was glad to see the brunette standing on her own two feet. It was rare for a new Consort to be coherent and moving around the day after the  _ Ascensionem _ . It was a good sign, indeed. 

“Hello your Majesty, it’s good to see you again,” Connix replied, performing a tiny curtsey. 

Stepping towards the blonde, Rey’s mouth fell agape. She was so confused as to why her handmaiden from the Vendue was there, with a rack of expensive looking clothing no less. 

“I...I don’t...how did...why are you...why are you here?” Rey stuttered, her mind going a mile a minute. 

With a small shrug of her shoulders, Connix turned towards the silver clothing rack and began to rummage through the gowns. They were quickly losing the sun and she absolutely hated working in candlelight. She would never understand why the Ancients were always so dead set against using electricity. 

“My Mistress, Ms. Phasma...er, that really tall blonde that brought you into this whole mess? She bid me permission. Apparently, your Lord was quite fond of the way you looked at the Vendue and wanted my help dressing you for the  _ Congregatione,”  _ Connix offered. 

“Congregatione?” Rey asked, adjusting the comforter over her shoulders. “What the Hell is that?”

Humming a reply, Connix debated on which of the couture gowns would best suit Rey’s slim form. Chewing on her lower lip, she danced her eyes between two gorgeous choices. Settling on the  _ Marwan & Khaled  _ mini dress, she pulled it carefully from the rack. It had been a pain to have the originally gold gown made in white on such short notice, but it was always amazing to see how quickly things were accomplished once the threat of eternal damnation loomed over someone’s head. 

“I guess you could think of it as kind of like a Wedding Reception? Whenever an Emperor or Empress from one of the Nine Realms takes a Consort, a Ball is held in their honor,” Connix answered, holding the gown out for Rey to see. “Which has always made me laugh since the Consorts usually can’t move and have to be wheeled around the night after. Why have a Ball when the new Bride or Groom cant even dance, ya know? That’s never made sense to me...but, anyways...it won’t be a problem for you! Look at you...standing and walking around like a champ! You really are a strong one!” 

Pressing her lips together, Rey eyed the beautiful gown as she soaked in Connix’s words.  _ Oh, joy,  _ she thought. A Wedding Reception where she had the honor to meet even more Demonic creatures that could no doubt kill her with a single look. Her life just kept getting better and better. 

Noticing Rey’s hazel eyes glass over, Connix cleared her throat to draw her attention back to the present. 

“Your Majesty? Do you like this one?” Connix asked.

Shaking her head slightly, Rey ignored her fearful thoughts. Swallowing hard, she lifted her shoulders in a shrug. 

“Yeah, sure...it’s beautiful,” she replied truthfully. 

Smiling brightly, Connix carefully removed the gown from its velvet lined hanger. This dress had always been one of her favorites. There was something about the juxtaposition between the barely there skirt and the floor length sleeves that always made her stomach flutter. She knew it would look perfect on Rey’s toned body. 

“It’s stunning, isn’t it? I love sheer fabric and sequins...just the right amount of sex appeal without being too vulgar. I’ve only seen it in gold but I have to say that it looks so Ethereal in white, which I guess is fitting. You know, if I ever had the chance to wear a Wedding dress, it would probably be this one,” Connix said wistfully. 

“Want to take my place?” Rey asked hopefully. 

Scoffing, Connix shook her head. 

“Oh, no...my fate was sealed long ago. Besides, I would rather be raked over hot coals for all of eternity than be  _ His—“  _

Catching herself mid sentence, Connix quickly silenced herself.  _ Shit,  _ she thought. Now was not the time to spook Kylo Ren’s new Prize. 

Arching a brow, Rey felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. She didn’t like the frightened look on the blonde’s face. It only cemented the uneasiness taking root in the pit of her stomach. 

“Connix? Why would you rather be  _ tortured _ than be in my shoes?” Rey asked, not sure if she really wanted to answer. 

Blinking her eyes, Connix made a conscious effort to quickly change the subject. There wasn’t any sense in ruining Rey’s night. 

“Uh...no...I just meant that...well, like...I wouldn’t want to be married,  _ period _ ...tied down to one dick or pussy for the rest of your life? Pfft...no. No, thank you. But, then again...I’m sure His cock is a good as any to be tied to, right? Uh...anyways...we’re on a time crunch so, here, I’ll take the blanket so you can get dressed,” Connix offered, reaching out her hand for the comforter. 

Staring at the stammering girl, Rey took half a step backwards. Suddenly, she was quite aware of her disheveled physical state. 

“Shouldn’t I take a bath, first? I’m sure I absolutely reek,” Rey asked. 

Giving Rey a knowing grin, Connix grasped onto the crimson fabric. With a gentle tug, she slowly pulled the comforter from the brunette’s hold. 

“Yeah, that’s the point. You smell like  _ Him.  _ It’s a weird thing that they do, I guess it’s kinda like them marking their territory? He will want each of them to get a good whiff. Show them that you belong to Him,” Connix said.

Reluctantly letting Connix take the comforter, Rey swallowed back the bile rising in her throat.  _ Fuck _ , she couldn’t believe all of this was actually happening. 

“I don’t belong to Kylo,” Rey said aloud, trying to reassure herself.

Arching a dark blonde brow, Connix tossed the velvet blanket to the floor. Letting her eyes roam across Rey’s bare body, she made a note of the various bruises, scratches, and bites gracing her tanned skin. The large claw marks gripping her hip bones said otherwise. Denial was a brutal bitch. 

“Here, let me help you put this on,” Connix said, letting the subject drop. 

Nodding her head, Rey watched as Connix readied the delicate gown. Carefully stepping into the dress, she helped shimmy the sheer fabric up her sore muscles. Pulling her arms through the extremely long sleeves, she turned around so the blonde could fasten her in. 

Slowly zipping Rey into the gown, Connix admired how perfectly the dress hugged the new Bride. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve sworn the beautiful brunette had sold her soul to be every fashion designer’s Muse. 

“You look perfect,” Connix said, taking a couple of steps backward. 

Facing Connix once again, Rey found the openings within the long sleeves and ran her hands down along her sequined torso. The skirt barely covered her ass and she had no doubt that Kylo’s handiwork was on full display through the thin fabric. She looked anything but perfect. 

Noticing Rey’s trepidation, Connix offered a smile. She had to go into the night feeling confident, otherwise she would be eaten alive.

“Hey...you really do. Now, let’s get your hair and makeup ready, hmm? I have strict orders to turn you into the most beautiful Bride they have ever seen...not that it will be hard,” Connix said, urging Rey towards the vanity gracing the opposite wall. 

Following Connix through the bedchamber, Rey silently tried to gather her wits. It was obvious that the blonde knew a good deal of information. She might as well try to learn as much as she could while she had the chance. 

Pulling out the ornately carved chair, Connix helped Rey take her seat. Making sure her delicate gown wasn’t in any danger of being snagged, she reached towards the marble topped vanity for a boars hair brush. Stepping behind Rey, she began the task of brushing the tangles from her chestnut locks. 

“Your Lord wants your hair up for the Congregatione. I’d rather have you in curls but I don’t really feel like being thrown into the Pits today so...up it is!” Connix said with a sigh. 

Looking at her reflection in the cracked mirror, Rey watched as Connix worked on her hair. Counting her heartbeats to calm herself, she thought of a handful of questions she could casually ask the blonde.

“So...does this happen often?” Rey asked, wincing as the brush snagged a knot. 

“The Congregatione?” Connix asked, opening the drawer of the vanity with her free hand to find a hair tie and pins. “Well...I guess it just depends on the Realm. There are some Emperors and Empresses that change Consorts like we change our panties.”

“Why’s that?” Rey asked.

“Boredom, probably? I donno. I’ve actually never met any of them in person...I’m just a lowly servant. I’m shocked that I’m here, honestly,” Connix replied, pulling Rey’s hair into a topknot.

“What about Kylo? Has he had many...Consorts, before?” Rey asked, readying herself for the worst. 

Wrapping Rey’s hair into a tight bun, Connix shook her head slightly. “No...actually, I think you’re the first one. There was another girl that He pursued but—“

Snapping her mouth closed, Connix wanted to kick herself. If anyone found out that she had told Rey anything about  _ her _ ...

“But...but, what?” Rey asked, lifting a brow. “What happened?” 

Swallowing hard, Connix weighed her options. There was already talk on the Surface that Rey could be the One. She was the lost Palpatine, after all. If that were true, she had a right to know exactly who she was dealing with. Even if that meant centuries worth of torture on the Rack. 

“Well, she rebuffed His advances...and in the process, she lost everything,” Connix replied, lowering her voice to a hushed whisper. “Including her mind and soul.” 

Following Connix’s reflection as she secured her hair with bobby pins, Rey felt her stomach plummet. This little bit of Kylo’s history didn’t bode well for her. 

“What else can you tell me about her?” Rey asked, feeling  the  flesh of her arms pebble. 

Meeting Rey’s gaze in the mirror, Connix let out a small sigh. She only knew bits and pieces of the rumors whispered in the Opium Parlors. There were only two people that could tell her that particular story in full, and she knew for damn sure Kylo wouldn’t tell it willingly. 

“Well...I really don’t know that much...but they say that every lost soul writes it own story before it disappears into the Ether...if that’s true, your Lord is bound to own hers. It’s kinda like a ‘ _ fuck you’  _ thing, ya know? Like...sure, ‘ _ you wouldn’t let me have you in the flesh but now I’ll have your damned story for all of Eternity. I’m the only one that will ever remember you.’ _ It’s so messed up,” Connix said with a roll of her eyes. “Anyways...you should check the Library...I’m sure He has one in this huge Manor of His.” 

“The Library,” Rey repeated, trying to recall if she had seen one during her little exploration. 

“Yeah but I didn’t tell you this, ok? Seriously...this conversation lies and dies here,” Connix said, lowering her voice in urgency. 

Nodding her head, Rey painted a mask of sincerity over her face. “Yeah...yeah, of course. I won’t say anything.” 

“Good,” Connix offered, stepping away from the vanity towards the rolling rack once more. “Time for makeup! Just a little bit, though. Your Lord wants you to look like a ‘springtime virgin.’ Just so you know, those were His exact words, not mine.” 

Suddenly choking on her own spit, Rey coughed up a broken laugh.  _ What the fuck,  _ she thought as she tried to regain her composure. 

Grabbing the black tote bag hanging from the edge of the rack, Connix glanced over her shoulder at Rey. Making sure the brunette was alright, she opened the tote for her small makeup kit. Dropping the bag onto the wooden floor, she walked back towards the gobsmacked Bride. 

“I mean...everyone  _ knows _ you’re not a Virgin. He just wants you to look demure, I guess,” Connix said reassuringly. 

“Demure? Wearing  _ this?”  _ Rey scoffed, motioning to her gown. 

Plopping her kit on the vanity, Connix opened its lid and began to dig through the contents. Grabbing a bottle of CC cream and an egg shaped sponge, she gave a tiny shrug.

“What can I say...males are idiots, no matter the species,” Connix offered, pumping a bit of cream onto the blender.

Laughing lightly, Rey tried to hold still as Connix began to apply the makeup onto her skin. “Isn’t that the bloody truth,” Rey replied, closing her eyes. 

“Yep! Just remember that and you’ll always have the upper hand, hmm?” Connix said softly, trying to build the brunette’s confidence. 

With a tiny nod, Rey let out a cleansing sigh. Connix was absolutely right. Dealing with men that thought they held the upper hand wasn’t a new concept for her. At His core, Kylo was simply another male that no doubt underestimated her. If there was a way out of her situation, she would find it. 

“Yeah, I will,” Rey said confidently.

“Good...you’ve got this,” Connix said, dipping back into her kit for an eyeshadow pallet. 

Feeling slightly encouraged, Rey chose to sit in silence as Connix worked her magic. Enjoying the pampering as much as she could, she began to formulate a plan in her mind. For whatever reason, Kylo seemed to take his leave from her at dawn and would stay gone until sunset. That gave her ample time to wander around the Manor. It might take her a few days, but she would find the Library and this book. Perhaps this poor girl’s story held a clue as to how she could break herself from Kylo’s hold. It was worth a shot, what else did she have to lose? 

Dusting a rose gold shadow over Rey’s eyelids, Connix glanced towards the window. She had strict orders that the new Bride needed to be ready to leave by dusk. If her calculations were right, she only had about ten minutes left to play with. 

“Just need to put on a little mascara and gloss and you’ll be good to go!” Connix said.

Opening her hazel eyes, Rey focused on her mirrored image as Connix opened a golden tube of mascara. To her relief, she wasn’t nearly as dolled up as she was for her Vendue. She looked like herself, only a tad more glamorous. If only she felt that way on the inside. She just couldn’t shake the anxiety twisting her queasy stomach. 

Pulling the mascara wand from the tube, Connix carefully brushed the makeup onto Rey’s lashes. Noticing her comely face falling, she cleared her throat to grab the brunette’s attention. 

“Hey...you’re seriously going to be ok. What’s going on in that head of yours, hmm? You were so confident only a minute ago...what happened?” Connix asked, concern painting her features. 

Straightening her slouching posture, Rey raised her eyebrows to feign innocence.

“Nothing...it’s nothing. I’m very confident,” Rey said.

Tossing the mascara back into her kit, Connix rolled her eyes before digging into her bag for the lipgloss. If Rey really was The One, she would have to become a better liar if she wanted to fulfill the Prophecy. Those Vipers would eat the poor thing alive if she walked into the Reception with fear written all over her face. 

“Uh huh...well...my suggestion to you is to really believe that before you get to the Congregatione. A few of those Monsters have been waiting for Kylo to show just the smallest bit of weakness for Centuries...don’t let yourself be that weakness, ok?” Connix offered, dropping her voice._ “We’re_ _counting on you.” _

Giving the blonde a curious look, Rey wondered if she had heard her last comment correctly.  _ Who _ was counting on her? 

“What?” Rey asked, squinting her eyes. 

Instantly knowing that she had said too much, Connix twisted the lid of the light pink lipgloss.  _ Shit,  _ she thought to herself. Kylo was bound to appear at any second. If He caught wind of what she had just said, her night would not end well. 

“I just want you to have a good time, that’s all,” Connix offered, dabbing the doe foot applicator across Rey’s parted lips. “There...press your lips together, please.” 

Following Connix’s request, Rey pressed her sticky lips together to even out the sweet smelling gloss. She didn’t buy the blonde’s explanation, but she looked so nervous that she didn’t want to push. 

“Ok,” Rey said. 

Scanning her gaze over Rey’s face, Connix tried to mask her relief. Satisfied that her makeup was perfect, she turned to grab her kit from the vanity. 

“I should really go before your Lord comes,” Connix said, picking up the bag and walking towards the rolling rack.

“Why don’t you stay?” Rey asked, standing from her chair. “I would really love the company.”

Picking up the tote bag she had dropped earlier from the floor, Connix plopped her makeup kit inside and hooked it back onto the metal rack. Although she wished she could stay longer, she needed to get the Hell out of there before Kylo made His entrance.

“I’m sorry, your Majesty...my Mistress is waiting for me, I really need to go,” Connix said, grabbing onto the rack and wheeling it towards the door. 

“But wait...I don’t have shoes!” Rey said, following the blonde.

“Oh, it’s ok...your Lord has that covered, I think,” Connix replied, opening the bedchamber’s heavy door and stepping through the threshold. “Have fun tonight, your Majesty...just remember, don’t let them intimidate you!” 

“Oh...alright, sure...thanks for everything, Connix,” Rey called out. 

“You’re very welcome, your Majesty!” Connix said over her shoulder before disappearing into the hallway. 

Watching Connix leave the room, Rey fought the urge to follow her. Reminding herself that it wouldn’t do her any good to run away, she let out a sigh and glanced around the room. Night had fallen, officially extinguishing all of the light besides the candles that were still somehow lit from the night before. Once again, she was all alone in the creepy room, just waiting on her Demon Husband to show. 

“This is so crazy,” Rey muttered.

Pushing out a sigh, Rey walked back towards the vanity. Halfway to her destination, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end; causing her to slow her steps. 

_ “What’s so crazy?”  _ A deep voice replied from behind her. 

Immediately startled, Rey physically jumped in her place. Turning towards the sound, she found the wind being knocked from her lungs when she noticed Kylo’s large form standing not more than three feet away. 

“Fuck!” Rey yelped, slapping her hand over her sequined chest. 

Quirking his head to the side, Kylo took a step towards his Bride. “I’m sorry, Sweetling...I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Gulping in air, Rey found herself laughing inside. Of course he meant to scare her. 

“Right,” she replied. 

“I really didn’t,” Kylo said, taking another step. “But I’m sorry that I did.”

Trying to control her racing heartbeat, Rey allowed herself to take in Kylo’s well manicured appearance. Dressed in black from head to toe, he looked like a moody, Instagram Groom. His tailored velvet suit fit him perfectly, accentuating his broad chest in a way that made her weak in the knees.  _ Fuck him  _ for having such a hold on her. She hated herself for finding him so incredibly handsome. 

“Please don’t do that again,” Rey said, squaring her shoulders.

Humming under his breath, Kylo slowly raked his gaze over his Bride. Her beauty left him too stunned to reply with a lie. The fact of the matter was that she needed to say on her toes. A little bit of anxiety did wonders for suppressing a novice’s ability to tap into their natural power. 

“You’re exquisite,” Kylo purred. “Exactly how I pictured you.” 

Shuffling her weight from her right foot to her left, Rey’s stomach tightened. He had that hungry look on his face, again; the one he gave right before he pounced. It made her temperature rise. 

“Connix did an amazing job,” Rey offered, her voice shaking slightly. 

“That she did...it’s a pity we have to leave. I’d much rather spend the night between your thighs than dealing with my idiot Counterparts,” Kylo said, taking another step into Rey’s personal space.

Widening her eyes, Rey stood her ground as he inched closer. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t agree. 

“Why don’t you?” Rey asked without thinking. 

Lifting his full lips into a smirk, Kylo’s ego swelled. Rey had said that through her own volition. He knew that after last night, her walls would start to crumble. She wanted him and soon, that desire would evolve into love. Once he had her love, she couldn’t be swayed against him. 

“Naughty temptress trying to distract me,” Kylo tisked. “We might have time for a little bit of fun...but here, let me give you one of your gifts, first.” 

Reaching his arm behind his back, Kylo pulled a brown box tied with a red ribbon seemingly out of thin air. Handing the present to his Bride, he arched a brow as he gauged her reaction. 

Eyeing the box carefully, Rey took it from Kylo’s hand. Beneath the ribbon, she was easily able to read the name  _ Christian Louboutin _ scrawled in white. 

“Louboutins?” She asked, tugging on the ribbon.

Nodding his head, Kylo silently watched Rey as she opened the shoebox. He hoped she would like the _Constella_ _Booties_, he made sure that she would be the first one to ever wear the elegant heels. 

Grabbing the red dust bag, Rey dropped the box to the floor like a child on Christmas. Yanking the string undone, she reached inside and pulled a single bootie from its confines. She had no idea why she was so excited, it was just a pair of shoes for fuck’s sake. 

“Well? Do you like them?” Kylo asked.

Blinking at the posh bootie, Rey was at a loss of words. It was beyond exquisite, and probably cost more than a month’s rent. She couldn’t believe that the sheer, crystal studded heel was hers. She had never owned anything so luxurious. 

“I...I love them,” Rey replied truthfully.

“Good, I knew you would. Here, let me put them on you,” Kylo said, taking the shoe and dustbag from Rey’s hands.

“Ok, thank you,” Rey said. 

Dropping to his knees, Kylo removed the second bootie from the dust bag and unzipped each heel. Reaching for her right calf, Kylo gently caressed her skin before helping her into the designer shoe. 

Stepping into the Louboutin, Rey felt herself wobble as she adjusted to the almost four inch heel. Leaning forward, she used Kylo’s shoulders for support as he repeated the process with her left foot. She had no idea how she would make it through the night with these on her feet. Although they were surprisingly comfortable as a whole, her arches were already protesting. 

“I hope I can walk in these,” Rey said with a small laugh. 

Staying on his knees, Kylo carefully zipped up each bootie before allowing his calloused hands to drift over the sheer shoes. 

“I’m going to look like a cow in crutches,” Rey muttered, feeling a shiver run down her spine as Kylo’s hands traveled upwards. 

“You’ll do just fine...but if the pain becomes unbearable, just tell me and I’ll carry you,” Kylo said nonchalantly. 

Running his fingertips from the muscles of her calves to the delicate skin behind her knees, Kylo moved his dark gaze along her shapely thighs. From his lowered position, he had a perfect view up her extremely short skirt.

“You’ll need to be careful how you walk and sit while we’re at the Congregatione,” Kylo began, tickling the touch of his right hand along the hem gracing her inner thigh. “I’m the only one allowed to see this perfect cunt of yours.”

Looking down at Kylo, Rey’s breath hitched as she felt his middle finger dip between her legs to graze the swollen apex between her thighs. Instinctively spreading her thighs, her eyelids drifted down as she savored his lurid touch. 

“Do you understand,  _ Wife?”  _ Kylo asked, his voice taking on a sharp edge. 

“Yes,” Rey breathed.

Dancing his fingertip along the slit of her hairless cunt, Kylo waited patiently for her body to respond. Scooting closer, he kept his hungry eyes on her pussy as it peaked through the delicate fabric of her Wedding gown. 

“Yes,  _ what?” _ Kylo asked, his mouth watering as he remembered her taste. 

Moaning softly, Rey’s heartbeat quickened with every heated second that ticked by. Against her better judgement, she felt her strained body caving into Kylo’s desires; quickly reminding her of how  _ good _ he had made her feel the night before. Was it so wrong of her to want more? 

“Yes...yes, Master,” Rey offered.

Feeling her arousal seep through, Kylo coated his fingertip and moved his touch towards her clit. Circling his expert touch, he muttered an archaic word under his breath to ramp up her growing pleasure and to soothe away any remaining pain from the night before. 

“Try again, Sweetling,” Kylo urged. 

Opening her eyes, a look of total confusion passed over her painted features. Warm pressure ebbed and flowed within her core, causing her mind to cloud over with need. She didn’t understand what he was asking. Hadn’t he told her to call him ‘ _ Master’ _ from now on? 

“What?” Rey asked, shaking slightly as Kylo rhythmically brushed his finger across her aching clit.

Toying with her hardened pearl, Kylo smirked while he soaked in the frustration radiating from her aura. He thoroughly enjoyed making her lose her mind. 

“I’m much more than your Master, now,” Kylo reminded her, swirling and pressing his touch in a haphazard pattern. 

Taking in a ragged breath, Rey wantonly arched her bruised hips against Kylo’s finger. Focusing on the bliss building within her cunt, she lifted her hand to his dark hair; twisting his mane to ground her to the moment.  _ Oh,  _ she thought.  _ He finally wanted her to admit to herself what they had become.  _

“Ahhh...yes...yes,  _ Husband,”  _ Rey groaned, too lost to care about the meaning behind the word. 

“That's a good girl,” Kylo praised.

Continuing his lustful touch, Kylo leaned forward to kiss a freckle on her exposed thigh. Enjoying the sensation of her tugging on his locks, he purred heady promises against her skin. 

Swallowing hard, Rey moved her hips in time with Kylo’s finger. A familiar, otherworldly buzzing sensation flowed through the muscles of her lower abdomen, slowly making its way towards her overworked clit. She had no doubt that he was using all of his dark tricks to drive her insane. 

Glancing upwards, Kylo honed in on the natural flush reddening Rey’s furrowed face. It would be so easy to give her this release, she was insanely beautiful when she broke apart. He had to keep a leash on her, however. Give her something to look forward to after the Congregatione.

Gripping Kylo’s hair, Rey tried in vain to steady her gyrating hips. She wanted to savor every moment of his carnal attention. Her body, however, seemed hellbent on betraying her. No matter how hard she fought to control it, she found herself bounding towards the edge of the cliff. 

Taking his Bride to the first heartbeat of her orgasm, Kylo gave her thigh another searing kiss before ceasing all of his  ministrations . Withdrawing his hand from her skirt, he brought his middle finger to his full lips. 

Looking down at Kylo with wide eyes, Rey stammered as her release came to a crashing halt. Unable to form a coherent thought, she pouted like a petulant child. She had been  _ so _ close, how dare he?

Licking her delicious arousal from his skin, Kylo gave her a sympathetic look before standing to full height. He knew it was cruel to edge her like that, but it was a necessary evil. 

“Wh...wh...why the Hell did you stop?” Rey asked, anger lifting her strained voice. 

Reaching  forward , Kylo gently took Rey’s chin between his thumb and index finger and forced her to meet his simmering gaze. 

“Shhh...I  might  love your fire, but do  _ not _ take that tone with me,” Kylo warned, brushing his thumb across her sticky lower lip. “I’m very sorry that I had to do that, but we’re running late and need to leave. Now if you behave yourself tonight, I promise to give you as many orgasms as you can handle when we return.” 

Narrowing her hazel eyes, Rey pressed her lips into a fine line. She knew her body would be wound tightly until she was finally able to cum. That was his plan all along, she realized. He wanted her to be on edge at this damned Wedding Reception. 

Moving his hand from her chin, Kylo gingerly dropped his touch to her exposed throat. 

“Keep a bit of that anger, Sweetling...I swear that I will make it all better, tonight. We really need to leave, though. I have something I need to attend to before we do. Walk to the Carriage House, I’ll be there momentarily,” Kylo offered.

Lifting a brow, Rey eyed Kylo cautiously. “You’re letting me leave the Manor,  _ alone?”  _

“Of course, I trust you,” Kylo said, wrapping his long fingers around her neck and giving a squeeze, “if you try anything  _ stupid _ , however, there  _ will _ be consequences. Do I make myself clear?” 

Gasping lightly, Rey winced as Kylo dug his fingers possessively into her flesh. He had made himself perfectly clear, alright. She definitely wouldn’t do anything dumb. Where was there for her to run to, anyways? 

“Yes, Husband,” Rey answered.

“Good,” Kylo said before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

* * *

Lifting the antique kerosene lamp to her chest, Rey carefully walked down the stone pathway that connected the Manor to the Carriage House. Squinting into the darkness, she spat a heated curse under her breath. Something was out there, watching every measured step she took. She could feel it deep within her bones. If only she could see what the Hell it was. 

“You’ll be fine, Rey...just keep walking. You only have, what...fifty yards or so to go? Kylo wouldn't have let you do this walk alone if he thought it was dangerous, yeah? He might eventually kill you, but it won’t be tonight so...just keep it moving,” Rey encouraged herself. 

Continuing down the walkway with her head held high, Rey was unable to rid herself of the eerie feeling gripping her heart. Her intuition kept tugging at her, demanding that she turn around. It had been screaming from the moment she left the Mansion, but she was able to ignore it up until now. Reluctantly  obeying her inner voice , she glanced over her shoulder towards the stately Manor. 

To Rey’s instant shock, she found dozens of arched windows gracing the weathered facade. Windows that she knew should not have been there. She had been through multiple rooms on every floor of the Mansion, the only window she had ever come across was the one in her own bedchamber. 

“Bloody Hell?” Rey said aloud, blinking her eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. 

Stopping dead in her tracks, Rey turned fully around. With her mouth open in disbelief, she tried to wrap her head around this new development. Glancing from window to window, she watched in stunned amazement as each room slowly filled with the warm glow of candlelight. With every passing moment, the otherwise sleeping Manor came alive; illuminating the inky night like a foreboding gothic beacon. 

_ What the fuck was happening?  _

“No way,” she whispered to herself. “There’s no way.” 

Running her gaze along the North Hall, Rey honed in on a familiar figure pacing back and forth behind the third window from the left. Suddenly unable to move, she felt her pulse race as a sudden spike of adrenaline coursed through her veins.  _ Just what the Hell was Kylo doing? _

Narrowing her hazel eyes, Rey tried to focus on his swaying image. Although she couldn’t make out his facial expressions, his body language spoke volumes. He looked victorious, with his chest puffed as he walked to and fro with a confident stride. After a handful of heartbeats, she realized that his mouth was moving, as if he was talking to someone or something. As far as she knew, there wasn’t another living soul in that frigid Mansion. Perhaps he was rehearsing a speech for the Congregatione?

Following him intently, Rey watched him for a few long moments before deciding to continue with her journey. Just before she turned her body, however, she noticed him holding something in his large hands; _ an opened book.  _

An icy chill ran down Rey’s spine as she realized just what was going on. There was no doubt in her mind that Kylo was talking to  _ her. _ It made Rey sick to her stomach to know that he was gloating his triumph in taking her as his Consort. 

With her blood running cold, Rey wobbled on her heels. Memorizing where Kylo stood in the Manor, she made the decision to find the Library as soon as she was left alone. She wanted to find out everything she could about this poor lost soul. Kylo didn’t deserve to be the only one that knew her story. 

Gripping the lantern in her hand, Rey froze in place as she noticed Kylo come to a sudden halt. Watching him turn his head towards the window, she hissed out an obscenity. He knew she was watching him, and she was sure that he wasn’t pleased. 

_ “God damn it!”  _ Rey exclaimed. 

Whipping around towards the Carriage House, Rey rushed down the stone path. Clicking her heels over the uneven walkway, her anxiety grew by leaps and bounds. She could almost feel Kylo’s eyes burning into the back of her skull. He would punish her for snooping, she was certain of it. 

“Damn it, damn it,  _ damn it,”  _ Rey spat with every quick step. 

Hurrying along the broken path, Rey’s mind raced to think of an excuse as to why she was staring. She could use the situation to her advantage if she played her cards right. Surely Kylo wouldn’t be too upset with her for admiring her new Husband? If she acted like the doting Wife, maybe he would loosen his leash.

Keeping her eyes locked on the Carriage House, Rey played out different scenarios in her head. Brushing off her intuition urging her forward, she was too engrossed in her thoughts to see the bounding creature running down the hillside flanking her left. 

Stumbling over a pitted stone, Rey hissed as her foot rolled; severely twisting her ankle as she tried to keep herself from falling to the ground. Clumsily righting her body, she winced as a throbbing pain wracked her right foot. She truly had the worst luck. An injury was the last thing she needed. 

“These bloody sho—“

Before Rey could finish her sentence, she noticed a flash of red from the corner of her vision. Turning to look at the anomaly, her eyes widened in sudden fear. Instantly paralyzed, her brain tried to make sense of the mythical creature heading in her direction. 

Racing directly towards her was what she could only describe as a mutant black wolf. Almost the size of a horse, the snarling beast barreled across the hillside. Crimson flames burned through its torn chest, throat, and mouth; catching blades of grass on fire in its chaotic wake. It was the sum of all of the monsters that haunted her nightmares as a child, and it terrified her to the core. Unable to run, only one word could escape her lips before the vicious creature poised to strike. 

_ “Hellhound!”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...poor Rey, I hope she will be ok!
> 
> What did you think about this chapter? How do you feel about this World I'm trying to build? Are you intrigued enough to continue reading? Let me know in the box down below!!
> 
> I'll try to have another update for you, soon. In the meantime, if you're enjoying this story, please consider letting your friends know! Interest feeds my muse, and the louder she is-the faster I write. 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful weekend, see you next upload!! <3 <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sweetlings!
> 
> How are you doing? Well, I hope! I can't believe we're soooooo close to TROS!! It's been a long four years...
> 
> Anyways, why don't we just jump right in shall we? 
> 
> Let's go!

Dropping the kerosene lamp to the ground, Rey opened her mouth and let out a silent scream. Following the Hellhound with her frightened eyes, she felt her muscles tense and burn as the demonic creature drew closer. Terror filled her brain, causing a torrent of adrenaline to course through her veins; heightening her senses and initiating her  _ fight or flight _ response. 

Understanding that both options were futile, Rey lifted her arms into a defensive position. Outstretching her trembling hands, she waited for the Hound to overtake her. Bits and pieces of her miserable life flashed before her eyes, making her realize that this wasn’t the way she wanted to die; she wanted to know love and true happiness before she took her last breath. It made her shake with unbridled rage to know that she would never experience pure joy. 

_ How dare this beast rob her of that?  _

Pulling back her painted lips, Rey bared her teeth at the Hellhound closed in. A myriad of emotions squeezed around her heart as she accepted how unfair this death would be. Focusing on the flames dancing through the creature’s opened mouth, Rey braced herself for the worst as it lunged for her throat. 

Pushing out a feral growl, Rey felt her body violently seize. Before she had time to blink, every ounce of anger and fear in her body bubbled to the surface. A ball of acute pain welled in the center of her chest, making her scream at the top of her lungs. Just as her voice pierced the starless night, a wave of powerful energy flowed from her core; radiating an invisible forcefield of protection towards the Hellhound. 

Leaping into the cool air, the Hellhound set its bloodied sights on Rey’s enraged form. Before it could make contact with her tasty flesh however, it was hit with a surge of pure energy. Letting out a pained yelp, the large beast was forcibly thrown back against the lush hillside. Crashing loudly into the ground twenty yards from where Rey stood, the creature stilled as the wind was knocked from its burning lungs. 

Arriving in the middle of the chaotic moment, Kylo materialized out of thin air directly behind Rey. With his hand poised to call upon his demented power to save her, he froze as he watched his new Bride prematurely claim her birthright. Hissing an obscenity under his breath, he cursed himself for arriving two seconds too late. Because of his tardiness, she was forced to blossom ahead of schedule. 

It ruined all of his plans. 

Blinking at the whimpering Hellhound, Rey swayed back and forth on unstable legs as she tried to make sense of the situation. Completely drained of her life force, she found all of her muscles giving up and going completely limp. Falling towards stone path beneath her, she gasped in surprise as she was scooped up by a pair of strong arms  before she connected with the ground . Instantly knowing who had caught her, she turned her dizzy head to catch a glimpse of Kylo’s concerned face.

“What...whattt...ha...happened?” Rey asked, her words slurring as if she had too much to drink. 

Cradling Rey against his torso, Kylo toggled his attention from Rey, to his Hellhound, and back again. He wished he had an answer for her question. There was no reason for Kiar to be out on patrol. 

“Shhh, don’t worry...I have you,” Kylo said. “You’re safe, now.” 

Puckering his full lips, Kylo blew out a high pitched whistle that immediately grabbed his Hellhound’s attention. Standing to full height, the large beast shook its muscular body as it recovered from Rey’s phantom blow. Turning its crimson eyes towards it’s Master, it noticed that he was holding the intruder in his arms. Howling an apology into the night, it slowly padded its way towards the pair with its head dipped. It knew it had made a terrible mistake. 

Furrowing her brow, Rey scowled at Kylo before moving her attention to the burning beast. That didn’t answer her question. She still didn’t understand what had happened. How the Hell had she been able to throw that  _ thing _ more than a dozen yards without touching it? 

“How...how did I...do that?” Rey asked, tensing slightly as the Hellhound drew closer. 

Glancing down at Rey, Kylo pressed his lips into a thin line. Like Hell he was going to tell his Bride about her gifts right then and there. She would learn when he was ready and not a moment before.  _ He _ was the one in control, and always would be. 

“How did you do what?” Kylo asked, his voice unusually flat. 

“I...I pushed it away. Something inside of me...it...it came out a—“ Rey stammered.

“Oh, Sweetling...you’re in shock. I was watching you from the Manor and saw Kiar running towards you and I was able to make it to you just in time. I used my power to protect you,” Kylo offered, softening his tone to put his Bride at ease. “I will  _ always  _ protect you.” 

Scrunching her face in confusion, Rey shook her head. What he said just didn’t make sense. Something deep inside of her had been set free. She had  _ felt _ it. She was  _ still _ feeling it. 

“No, I...something in m—“

“You’re confused, my love,” Kylo interrupted. “It’s a human’s natural response to when they’re put into a terrifying situation. Your brain is just having a hard time processing things and making you believe something that didn’t happen...but there’s no need to worry, you’re safe now.”

Attempting to lift her head from Kylo’s chest, Rey huffed in frustration. He was wrong, there was no doubt in her mind. Opening her mouth to protest, she was effectively silenced by Kylo clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

“Careful,  _ Wife _ ,” Kylo began, snuggling his Bride tightly against his chest. “You don’t want to over exert yourself, we have a long night ahead of us. I’ll help you regain your strength once we’re in the Carriage but for now, just  _ rest.”  _

With a grimace on her face, Rey pulled her lower lip between her teeth and clamped down in annoyance. Deciding it was best if she let the topic drop, she turned her attention back towards the monstrous Hellhound. She would revisit this conversation later. 

Stepping in front of the pair, Kiar released a broken whimper. Kylo and the woman were both upset with him, he could tell by the look on their faces. He didn’t want to be put into the cage, tonight. This wasn’t his fault. His  _ Tracto _ had ordered him to patrol the grounds. 

Narrowing his dark eyes as he looked up at his Hellhound, Kylo gruffly reprimanded him in a language only he and the beast could understand. The archaic words caused the beast to lower his head in shame. 

Glancing back and forth between Kylo and the frightful creature, Rey was once again caught in a wave of confusion. Why couldn’t he just talk to the damned thing in English? 

“What are you saying?” Rey asked.

Ordering his Hellhound to sit with a simple nod of his head, Kylo moved his simmering gaze back to his Wife. 

“I was telling Kiar that you are my mate and as such, you need to be protected,  _ not _ hunted,” Kylo answered in a half-truth. “He now understands. Don’t you, Kiar?” 

Right on cue, Kiar let out a singular howl before sitting on his hind legs. He wondered if Kylo understood that his condensing words had shifted his allegiance. As far as he was concerned, the woman was his new Master now.

Swallowing hard, Rey set her hazel eyes on the large beast as it sat obediently before them. Watching the flames dance from his chest and throat set off every alarm in her brain. How could she possibly trust this  _ thing _ to protect her when it had wanted to rip her throat out only minutes before? 

“It tried to kill me,” Rey replied. 

“He didn’t understand who you were. Now he does,” Kylo offered, adjusting Rey in his arms. 

Staring at the Hellhound, Rey noticed the beast visibly relax once she made eye contact. Quirking her head, she swore she saw a hint of a smile curl around the edges of its opened jaw. It looked almost  _ friendly,  _ like it was silently begging for her to play. 

Maybe she truly was going insane. 

Taking a step towards Kiar, Kylo opened his mouth to order the beast back to his kennel. Before he had a chance to however, he was distracted by a lanky Goblin running into his line of vision. 

“My Lord! My Lord!” The Goblin yelled, it’s long arms waving frantically over it’s misshapen head. 

Narrowing his eyes, Kylo glared at the mythical Tracto. Instantly, his anger began to rise. Where the Hell had he been? He’d better have a good excuse for the damage he had caused.

“Explain yourself Brex,” Kylo ordered loudly.

Running as fast as his spindly legs could carry, Brex quickly cleared the space to his Emperor and Empress. Gulping in mouthfuls of air, the monster pressed his hands together in a praying motion before falling onto his knobby knees. 

“Please, my Lord...Kiar broke out of his cage,” Brex lied as he groveled, “It wasn’t my fault!”

Pulling his lips into a sneer, Kylo felt his blood boil. Kiar was the strongest Hound he had ever bred, but not even he was strong enough to break through durasteel bars. 

“How dare you  _ lie  _ to me!” Kylo bellowed.

Extending the fingers of his right hand, Kylo hissed an ancient word under his breath. Within a split second, the Goblin rose three feet off the ground; his green hands clawing desperately at a phantom noose wrapping tightly around his neck. 

Choking violently, Brex felt his black eyes bulge as the invisible rope squeezed tighter. Perhaps this little plan of Emperor Snoke’s wasn’t so smart after all.

“Pl...pleeaseee,” he squeaked. 

Stunned at Kylo’s vicious display, Rey tried to cover his raised hand with hers to somehow interfere with whatever energy he was wielding. The pitiful creature didn’t deserve to die over this. She was fine, there was no harm done. 

“Kylo! Stop!” Rey pleaded. “It was an accident!”

Curling his fingers beneath Rey’s hand, Kylo continued with his punishment. For a handful of heartbeats, he carefully weighed his options. It would be so easy to snap Brex’s neck in two, however the ramifications could be detrimental. He couldn’t afford for his subjects to lose faith with him now, not when he had just won them over again.

“Should I let him live, Sweetling?” Kylo asked through gritted teeth. 

“Yes!” Rey exclaimed, once again trying to lift her head from Kylo’s chest.  _ “Please!”  _

Glancing down at his Bride’s concerned face, Kylo had a hard time denying her pleading eyes. Deciding to grace her with another Wedding gift, he relaxed his fingers and moved his hand back to hold her securely against his torso. Instantly, his chaotic power ceased, causing the Goblin to fall to the ground with a loud  _ ‘thud.’  _

Landing like a sack of potatoes, Brex’s body heaved as he attempted to refill his lungs with oxygen. Staying on the cold grass, he turned his black eyes upward towards the Empress. For whatever reason,  _ she _ had spared him. All of the rumors were true. He had to tell the others before Emperor Snoke came to claim his report. 

“Th...thank...thank...you,” Brex breathed, coughing up a small amount of aubergine blood. 

Glaring down at Brex with a deep frown on his face, Kylo bristled. Ignoring the desire to kick the Goblin in the rib cage, he let out a growl before motioning to Kiar with a flick of his head. 

“Get him back into his kennel,” Kylo ordered curtly. 

“Yyyes...yes my Lord,” Brex replied, his bruised vocal chords making it hard for him to speak. “Right...away...my Lord.”

“Is the carriage ready?” Kylo asked.

Slowly rising to his knees, Brex nodded his head. He had seen to it that the carriage was prepared as soon as the sun had set. Hopefully, the gryphs were behaving themselves. They were a nasty, temperamental pair. 

“Yesss, my Lord...uh...the Hippogryphs...are harnessed,” Brex wheezed. 

“Good,” Kylo replied, giving both Brex and Kiar one last frustrated look before taking his leave towards the Carriage House. 

Watching Kylo walk away with his Master, Kiar whimpered as he stood on his four legs. With the fear of abandonment gripping his ashen heart, he lept towards the pair; barking loudly to gain Rey’s attention. He didn’t want her to go, he wanted her to play. 

Pushing out an annoyed sigh, Kylo halted his steps and turned around. Feeling Rey squirming in his arms, he tightened his hold so she wouldn’t slip. Was it too much to ask to just get his new Bride into the damned carriage? 

Noticing the miffed look on Kylo’s face, Brex rose to his gangly feet. Taking a few large steps, he clapped his hands to gain the Hellhound’s attention. 

“Kiar! Here! Come...here...boy!” Brex ordered, still trying to catch his breath. 

Ignoring his Tracto, Kiar whined as he danced from paw to paw. Why wasn’t his Master paying attention to him? Was she hurt? Was she angry? Maybe she was tired, she looked tired. 

Royally irked by his ill behaving Hellhound, Kylo used an archaic phrase to command Kiar to go to his Handler. 

“ _ Nunc vadam _ !” Kylo growled. 

Tilting his large head to the side, Kiar blinked his crimson eyes at Kylo. Why was he telling him what to do? He was no longer his Master. Letting out a loud bark, he bounced on his front legs like an eager pup in an effort to gain his new Master’s favor. 

Arching a brow, Rey glanced back and forth between Kylo and the Hellhound. She didn’t understand the large creature’s sudden change in behavior, nor the way it seemed to be staring solely upon her. It was like Kiar couldn’t give two shits about following his Master’s order. 

Rey couldn’t blame him. 

“Why won’t he go to Brex?” Rey asked curiously. 

Hardening his angular face, Kylo narrowed his eyes. It was completely unlike his favorite Hellhound to not only not obey him, but to try and play as if he were still a Hellpup. 

“I don’t know,” Kylo replied. 

Humming in thought, Rey slowly raised her right hand. She had been good with dogs all of her life, a Hellhound couldn’t be much different. _It was_ _worth a try, _she thought. 

_ “Kiar, go to Brex!”  _ Rey yelled assertively, pointing her finger towards the trembling goblin.  _ “NOW!”  _

Snapping to attention, Kiar barked twice in acknowledgment of his Master’s command. Turning towards Brex, he slowly padded his way over to where his Tracto stood. Although he still wanted to play, he understood that orders were orders. He hoped she would find a stick and visit his kennel, soon. 

Staring dumbfounded at his hellhound, Kylo tried to gain control over his racing thoughts. It was blatantly obvious that he was no longer the Alpha. That dubious honor now belonged to his beautiful Wife. He didn’t know whether he should beam with pride, or rage. She had  _ just _ come into her power, this shouldn't have happened. 

“Well...that was easy!” Rey exclaimed, her voice taking on a cheery tone. 

Mumbling under his breath, Kylo gave the Goblin and Hellhound one last look before turning on his heels. Carefully stepping down the stone path, he silently stewed as he carried Rey towards the Carriage House. 

_ Far too easy,  _ Kylo thought to himself. 

Walking into the Carriage House through the opened double doors, Kylo carefully scanned the gaslit space. Not finding his  _ Auriga _ at the ready, he let out an annoyed sigh while he carried Rey towards his Ceremonial carriage. He would be having a nice little  _ talk _ with his staff in the morning, he mused. They had clearly become lazy and inept during his slumber. 

Glancing around the manicured room, Rey’s eyes widened as they settled upon two large bickering monsters harnessed to a stately silver carriage. Half eagle and half horse, the squawking pair stopped sniping at one another when they heard Kylo approach. Turning their ebony feathered heads, they opened their sharp beaks and screamed an acknowledgment that left her breathless. 

Sensing Rey’s exhausted muscles tensing, Kylo looked down at her and gave a reassuring grin. Perhaps he should have given her a warning. It was so easy for forget that humans didn’t usually interact with creatures of mythology. 

“They’re loud, but harmless,” Kylo offered. 

Not fully believing him, Rey couldn’t stop staring at the frightful beasts. The razor sharp talons on their front legs told a different story. She had no doubt that they could split her from end to end if they truly wanted to.

“What are they?” Rey asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Hippogryphs,” Kylo replied casually. “They’re the only creatures capable of pulling a carriage between the Realms.”

“Oh,” Rey said, watching the Hippogryph on the right peck the one on the left. “Are you sure they’re harmless?”

Looking at the fighting beasts, Kylo nodded his head. 

“They only attack each other, Sweetling. These two will be ovulating soon. That’s why they’re a little...feisty,” Kylo said. “Once we return, I’ll have them separated and bred.” 

Curiously zeroing their beady eyes on the woman in their Master’s arms, the Hippogryphs craned their necks back and forth. Trying to gauge her importance, the pair cawed their concern to each other. It wasn’t like their Master to bring another along on business matters. She had to be significant. Although it would take a good deal of their strength, they needed to fly smoothly and safely into the Third Realm. 

"Why are they looking at me like that?” Rey asked, feeling uneasy. 

“Try not to worry, Wife. They look at everyone like that...now come, let’s get you into the carriage,” Kylo said, dropping his voice suggestively. “I promise to make you feel better once we are situated.”

Pulling her hazel eyes away from the winged creatures, Rey glanced up at Kylo. The tone in his voice instantly made her  skin flush at the memories . How did he have the power of turning her into a melting schoolgirl with a simple innuendo? She really needed to get a grip. 

Giving Rey a knowing wink, Kylo stepped to the side of the ornamental coach. Opening it’s silver door, he paused a moment as he heard a low grumble. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed his Auriga entering the Carriage House carrying a bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes. 

“Ah, there you are,” Kylo said. “We’re running late.”

Hurrying his steps, the chubby goblin nodded his head. He could kick himself for forgetting the one thing his Master had requested be  ready  in the coach. 

“I’m sorry, my Lord. We will depart as soon as you are settled.” the goblin offered as he reached the pair,attempting to catch his breath. Bowing his rounded body, he gave the new Empress a happy smile. Brex had caught him on the path and had told him the good news. He wanted to make a good impression on her. 

“Your Majesty, we’ve heard so much about you. It’s a pleasure! My name’s Weatbane and I’m at your service. Anything you need… _ anything at all _ ...just tell me and I’ll make it happen,” the goblin said.

Lifting her lips into a bright smile, Rey nodded a thanks. Weatbane instantly put her at ease. It was nice to know that there were friendly creatures around. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Weatbane.”

Hardening his features, Kylo glanced back and forth between Rey and his Auriga. For whatever reason, it seemed as if the creature had forgotten his station.

“Speak when you are spoken to,” Kylo reminded  the servant . 

Snapping to attention, Weatbane stuttered an apology. Until the Empress claimed her destiny, Kylo was still the Emperor of the Second Realm. He needed to watch his p’s and q’s. At least for the time being. 

“Yyy-yes my Lord. Please forgive my insolence,” Weatbane said, dipping his head. 

Looking at the nervous creature, Rey felt her heart tighten. She understood that things ran differently here, but that didn’t mean that Kylo had to be such a dick. Maybe it was something she could work with him on. One would think that subjects would rather be ruled with respect than outright fear. 

“Is that for the ride?” Rey asked Weatbane, motioning to the champagne with the smallest flick of her chin. 

Pulling his eyes to the Empress, the goblin once again smiled. She was a warm creature, he liked her very much. 

“Oh! Yes! Retrieved from the Surface especially for this occasion!” Weatbane replied.

“I don’t know what the Surface is, but I look forward to having some. Thank you very much Weatbane,” Rey replied. 

Slightly annoyed by the pleasantries, Kylo cleared his throat before the goblin had a chance to respond. 

“We need to leave. Let’s get you into the carriage, Sweetling,” he said. 

Pulling Rey’s body closely against his, Kylo effortlessly climbed the coach’s metal step and eased their bodies through the door. Turning sideways, he accidently bumped Rey’s injured ankle as he placed her onto the black brocade seat. 

Yelping in pain, Rey tried to reach towards her foot. Still unable to really move, she flopped against the regal seat. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Rey hissed. 

Arching a brow, Kylo moved his dark eyes over Rey’s body. In the dim light of the coach, it was hard to visually pinpoint where her pain was coming from. 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked, his voice edged with concern. 

“My ankle,” Rey pushed through gritted teeth. 

Turning his attention towards the floor of the coach, Kylo frowned as his dark eyes settled on her swollen ankle. Through the sheer fabric of the designer shoe, he could see her skin taking on a deep purplish bruise. When the Hell did that happen?

“Your Majesty? Are you alright?” Weatbane asked, boldly sticking his misshapen head into the carriage. 

Growling at his Auriga, Kylo reached across the carriage and wrenched the champagne and crystal flutes away from the goblin. 

“She will be, now get us moving,” Kylo ordered before slamming the silver door in the creature’s face. 

Letting out a sigh, Kylo carefully placed the bottle of champagne and flutes next to Rey before kneeling on the floor of the enclosed coach. Hovering his right hand over her swollen ankle, he tuned into her aura. Feeling an angry wave ebbing from her twisted joint, he mentally chastised himself for not sensing her injury. Even with her adrenaline dulling her pain, he should have known. 

“How did this happen?” Kylo asked, lifting his face. 

Meeting Kylo’s troubled eyes, Rey tried to shrug her shoulders.

“Just before the Hellhound attacked my bloody heel got stuck on the path and I just...well, as you can see, I twisted my ankle,” Rey said, jostling slightly as the coach lurched forward. 

Pressing his lips into a firm line, Kylo gently placed his fingertips against her bruised flesh. As if her being attacked by Kair wasn’t bad enough. This whole fiasco was completely his fault. 

“I never should have let you walk alone,” Kylo said. 

“Why did you?”  Rey asked curiously.

“I had business to attend to,”  Kylo responded. 

Furrowing her brow, Rey’s mind recalled the image of Kylo pacing back and forth behind the arched window.  _ Business,  _ hmm? So that’s what he called that poor woman? 

“What kind of business?”  Rey inquired.

“I won’t discuss that with you,”  Kylo replied curtly.

Arching a brown brow, Rey quirked her head, “Why not?”

Covering Rey’s ankle with his open hand, Kylo frowned at his Wife; she was fishing, and he didn’t like it. 

“Because it doesn’t concern you,” Kylo lied, his voice taking on an icy tone. 

Deciding it was best if she not push the conversation, Rey quickly shut her mouth. It was fine that he didn’t want to tell her, she would figure it out for herself. 

Drawing his attention back to Rey’s injury, Kylo fixed his dark eyes on her ankle. Caressing her skin reverently, he whispered a phrase in a long forgotten language. As soon as the last syllable left his lips, a band of soothing energy wrapped around her limb; healing her swollen joint, torn muscle, and bruised skin. 

With her eyes widening in amazement, Rey sucked in a shaky breath. Within a handful of seconds, all of the pain in her ankle melted away. Wiggling her booted foot as much as her body would allow, she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Is that better?” Kylo inquired.

“Much better,” Rey responded. “Thank you.”

Moving his body from the floor of the coach, Kylo took a seat beside his Bride. Now that that was out of the way, he could replenish the energy that was lost during her unnecessary skirmish with the Hellhound. 

“You’re very welcome...now may I make you feel even better?” Kylo asked, leaning in close to Rey. 

Swallowing hard, Rey felt a nervous itch run along her spine. Instantly she was reminded of the pleasure she was denied right before leaving the Manor.

“Are you going to finish what you started?” Rey inquired, hoping the answer was ‘yes.’ 

Giving his Wife a wolfish grin, Kylo lifted his hand to her chin. Gently tilting her head, he brought his face within inches of hers. Her heart was racing, he could hear the beat filling his own ears. She was ripe for the picking. He would have a hard time denying her this time if she started to beg. 

“Perhaps,” Kylo said, his deep voice buttery smooth. “But first, let me give you what you so desperately need.” 

Leaning in dangerously close, Kylo stopped himself just before his lips touched hers. Waiting patiently for Rey to cave, he studied her beautiful face.

“May I?” Kylo asked. 

Instinctively closing her eyes, nodded her head. She knew she was weak, but at that moment she couldn’t care less. 

“Yes,” Rey whispered, readying her lips in anticipation. 

“Good girl,” Kylo praised before brushing his mouth over hers.

Shivering from the contact, Rey relished in Kylo’s soft kiss. The first few presses were chaste and almost sweet, much like her first kiss when she was thirteen. They lowered her guard, sending waves of bliss over her skin. After a few moments of virginal play, his advances became heated; demanding that she open her mouth using his teeth as wicked encouragement. 

Moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain, Rey followed Kylo’s wordless command. Returning his passion with even measure, she felt her lips begin to tingle and burn. Squeezing her shut eyes, she couldn’t pull away. She found herself craving more of his unholy kiss. 

Sensing that his Bride’s sanity was slipping away, Kylo dipped his tongue past her lips and released a small taste of his own life force into her waiting mouth; gifting her with just enough energy to last her through the night. It was a shame, he mused. He was quite fond of having her be as weak as a newborn kitten. 

Greedily accepting his dark soul, Rey shivered as her muscles stirred. With every lurid second that passed her strength grew, allowing her the ability to once again freely move her body. Wanting more of Kylo’s delicious life force, she wantonly climbed onto his lap. Lifting her hands to cup the sides of his angular face, she tried desperately to deepen the kiss. 

Allowing his Bride a second helping of his demonic energy, Kylo basked in the feeling of the weight of her perfect body straddling his thighs. It instantly reminded him of how she had ridden him so effortlessly on the leather armchair in her room. It would be so easy to slip inside her. The way she was grinding against him told him that she felt it, too. Sadly, they were nearing the end of his Realm, it wouldn’t be long before they were at their destination. He needed much more from her than just a frantic fuck, they would simply have to wait. 

With her temperature quickly rising, Rey became bolder as Kylo’s energy melded with her own. Whimpering into the torrid kiss, she pressed her torso against his; thoroughly enjoying the way the tight contact caused the sequins of her dress to scrape across her rosebud nipples. It was as if every cell in her body had spurned to life, bringing with it a tiny burst of pleasure with every quick heartbeat. It was incredibly intoxicating and addicting and she couldn’t stop herself from begging against his lips.

Drifting his hands down to Rey’s barely covered hips, Kylo groaned lightly as she wiggled her pink cunt over his hardening cock. Internally cursing the thin barrier of velvet that separated their bodies, he quickly reminded himself of the importance of the night. He had to temper the needy hellcat before things went too far. A little bit of frustration would keep her newfound abilities at bay. 

Suddenly breaking the kiss, Kylo pulled his sharp face away from Rey’s grasp. 

“That’s enough, Sweetling,” he said, his voice strained and hoarse. 

Blinking at Kylo, Rey scrunched her face in confusion. He seemed to want her just as badly as she wanted him. Why did he stop her? 

“Why? You couldn’t get enough of me last night...why do you keep stopping? Did I do something wrong?” Rey asked, suddenly feeling inadequate. 

Keeping his dark eyes focused on Rey’s, Kylo shook his head. He should have known she would internalize this. She never felt good enough, it was a character flaw that he had ultimately caused. Eventually, he would make that wrong right. He looked forward to the day where she thanked him for that precious gift. 

“You did absolutely  _ nothing _ wrong, my beautiful Wife. We’re coming to the Edge of my Realm and as much as I would  _ love _ to have you squeeze that perfect little cunt of yours over my cock right now, we just don’t have the time,” Kylo said, lifting his large hand to the side of her pouting face. “When we go home, I’m going to love you properly. I think you need to realize just how precious you are to me…and I’m going to show you.” 

Dancing her gaze across Kylo’s face, Rey mentally fought with her conflicting emotions. How did this man have the ability to stir up so many feelings at once? It was maddening. 

“Now, come...curl up on my lap and I’ll hold you the rest of the way. Once we’re airborne the ride will become a little bumpy,” Kylo offered, encouraging her to sit sideways. 

Nodding her head, Rey took Kylo’s lead. Moving her shaky legs, she sat on his lap much in the same position he had carried her in. Snuggling against him like a cuddling cat, she placed the side of her head against his broad shoulder. Glancing out of the carriage’s window, she suddenly became acutely aware of the burning landscape on either side of the dirt road. Fire licked trees swayed and crackled as roaring flames tore through their charred trunks. Black smoke billowed through the damaged forest, making the already blackened sky even more ominous. It was completely different than the serenity surrounding the Manor and it frightened her to the core, reminding her of the frequent nightmares she had as a child. 

Following Rey’s eye line out the window, Kylo wrapped his arms protectively around his Bride. The Edge was always jarring the first time you saw it. 

“Don’t worry, the heat and flames won’t touch us. It’s solely for our protection. No one can pass in or out of the Realm without my permission,” Kylo said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

Finding an odd comfort in Kylo’s words, Rey consciously relaxed the tension in her limbs. Deciding to enjoy the carriage ride, she watched the dancing flames while listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

“How are we going to get from here to the Third Realm?” Rey asked. 

Absentmindedly stroking his hand along Rey’s sequined covered arm, Kylo hummed softly. 

“Once we reach the perimeter, the portal will open and the Hippogryphs will take flight...that might frighten you at first, but I assure that you’re perfectly safe in this carriage. It won’t take more than a couple minutes for us to make the jump,” Kylo said. 

“And what is the Third Realm like? Is it like yours?” Rey inquired. 

Chuckling lightly, Kylo shook his head. His Realm and Hux’s were the polar opposites of one another.

“No...the Third Realm is ruled by Armitage Hux and his  _ fop _ of a Consort Poe Dameron. I can’t stand either of them, but I suppose the feeling is mutual...but Hux’s Realm is...tempestuous to say the least,” Kylo replied.

“If they can’t stand you, then why are they hosting the Congregatione?” Rey asked. 

Pushing out a sigh, Kylo shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t possibly explain eons worth of politics into a single conversation. Eventually she would learn the Hierarchy and everyone’s various ambitions within it. 

“He’s a kiss-ass,” Kylo said simply. “He probably thinks that by doing this he will earn the Supreme Ruler’s favor.”

“And who is the Supreme Ruler?” Rey asked curiously.

Pausing a moment, Kylo bit back his scathing thoughts. She wasn’t ready to know the full truth, he needed to tread lightly.

“He’s the Emperor of the First Realm. We call him Supreme Ruler Snoke,” Kylo responded, his lips curling in disdain. 

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Rey’s mind swam with questions. Everything was so foreign to her, it was hard not to be confused. 

“So...he rules over you?” Rey inquired.

“Yes,” Kylo replied dryly. “He rules over us all.” 

“Will he be there?” Rey asked. 

Narrowing his eyes, Kylo squeezed his arms around Rey as the coach came to an abrupt stop. Hearing the warning  _ tap _ from his Auriga against the roof of the coach, he settled against the brocade seat for the jump. There was always a chance of the Supreme Ruler attending ceremonial functions. However, for Rey’s sake, it would be best if Snoke was too engrossed with the War to care. 

“I certainly hope not,” Kylo offered just as the Hippogryphs took to flight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Should I continue...? Help a writer out!!
> 
> Thank you for reading...it truly warms my blackened heart <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for taking the time to read my story...it always means so much!! If you enjoyed it and wish to support me, please consider letting everyone you know (that you think would enjoy it) about it! Word of mouth is so valuable! Also please hit a kudo, leave a comment, and subscribe! It also helps if you reblog my posts on tumblr and retweet my posts on Twitter. Yes, I do realize I sound like I'm begging...but interest in my stories is what keep me writing them!
> 
> Find me on my social media outlets:  
tumblr-CoraRiley  
Twitter-CoraRileyWrites  
gmail- CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com  
Instagram-solonomore1019


End file.
